Duo's Family Outtakes
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: As the title suggests, it's scenes that didn't make it into Duo's Family, though after I finish the original I may go back and add them in where they belong.
1. Chapter 1

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Okay, so a lot of people wanted scenes in this story that I didn't have, and as I was going through it, looking for inspiration for the latest chapter, I realized there was some stuff I could put in that I didn't. So here is what I've come up with so far. Once I've completed Duo's Family, I'll add these scenes in where they belong, but for now, I'll make it a side story type thing. And if you want to see anything go in this section let me know and I'll be more than happy to add it if I can.

Wufei's Mission

Wufei Chang was not a happy camper, no sir. He had been assigned the task of retrieving one of his friends' and fellow pilots' newly discovered family. The mission was rather beneath his abilities, but as it was one of his fellow pilots involved that made these people almost his family too. He had scoffed at the assignment when Lady Une, his superior, had given it to him, but as she had pointed out, this was a good opportunity to get a feel of these people before setting Maxwell loose on them. The fact that he was on this mission, however, was not the reason for his ire. No, he had completely accepted the mission.

As soon as the plane touched down in England, things had started to go downhill. He was supposed to have a car waiting for him, but the assholes at the rental place didn't have his name or codename, or even the Preventers, on the registry, so he'd had to pay out of his own pocket for a damn car. Une was so reimbursing him for that one. Then there was the annoying drive from London to Surrey. That in and of itself wouldn't have been a problem, if he hadn't been driving the monstrosity of a car that could easily fit six to seven people comfortably.

Then he had to find the damn house. Scratch that, the house was easy to spot, it was in a nice neighborhood, with well tended lawns, and the little gardens out front, yeah, it was suburbia hell. The thing about Four Privet Drive that stood out however, was the fact that it was almost too perfect. The family that lived there had to be obsessive about keeping it up, to have it look that good. Not even Quatre's houses had that level of perfection, and he was the fucking Winner heir.

He parked on the street, and made his way up to the door. There wasn't a car in the drive, but the file he received did state that the man worked regular hours. He rang the doorbell and waited. There was no answer. He knew he couldn't give up, this was Maxwell's family after all, so he sat down to wait for their return, it shouldn't be too long.

Two hours later, a car pulled onto the street and the Chinese agent sprang to his feet, if this was the Dursleys, he was going to be professional about it, no matter how irritated he was. Sure enough, the car pulled into the drive and four people piled out. They made their way over to him immediately, confusion written all over their faces, but the uniform kept their tongues in line.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley, I presume?" he said politely, trying his best not to sneer at the man. God, he'd seen pigs in better shape.

The fat man nodded, "How may I help you, officer?"

"I am looking for a Mrs. Petunia Dursley and a Mr. Harry Potter," he crossed his hands in front of him so as not to intimidate these people, the small boy in the back had already paled from seeing him.

"I'm Petunia Dursley," the horse-faced woman frowned. "Would you like to come inside? We can discuss this matter over tea."

Wufei could tell she just wanted him off her doorstep so the neighbors wouldn't gossip, her eyes darting every which way gave that fact away, but he felt it was kinda late for that, considering he'd already been there for two fucking hours. Though, if they had been home when he first got there, he would've accepted even if it wasn't sincere, he loved watching people squirm. Okay, he may have picked that habit up from Maxwell, not that he'd ever admit it.

"I'm afraid there's not time for that," he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "It is imperative that you and young Mr. Potter come with me, we have a shuttle to catch."

"Now you listen here, boy," the pig grabbed him by the collar, and it took everything within the ex-Shenlong pilot to not retaliate, "you won't be taking my wife anywhere. Not without explaining yourself."

"I demand you unhand me this instant, sir," Wufei's jaw clenched in anger, this man only said his wife, did he not care about his nephew at all? "Unless of course, you'd like me to take you into Preventer custody for manhandling an officer."

"P-P-Preventers?" the fat man stuttered.

The young agent had to use all his self control to keep himself from smirking. Yeah, that shut him up.

"Yes, the Preventers," the Chinese teen nodded. "Now I suggest you head into the house and pack for a week Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Potter." Then he added as an afterthought, "You may feel free to join us, Mr. Dursley, as well as your son. However, we leave in fifteen minutes."

He was pleased to see the fat man and the horse-faced woman shuffle the obese teen into the house with a speed that would've made Heero proud. However, he wasn't sure why the small brunette was still standing on the porch with him. Didn't he know he needed to pack? He watched, slightly miffed, not that he'd ever admit it, as the boy went back over to the car and began pulling things out. He wasn't sure why he was wasting his time with it. Didn't the boy realize he was in a hurry to get out of there and back to his regular job? He scoffed slightly as he realized the boy was taking out an owl from the backseat and then letting it out of its cage. He curiously watched as the boy attached a hastily written note to the bird's leg and let it take off.

"Don't you realize that was very foolish?" he scowled as the bird took off, not sure what the note said though. "I'm sure that bird won't last in the wild, not if it has been in captivity long."

"Huh?" the boy turned to look at him. "Oh, Hedwig. She'll be fine. She's trained. I just sent her off to a friend's for the week. I didn't want to leave her here unattended."

Wufei nodded once, he'd heard of trained birds, which would explain the note, though in his opinion it was a rather medieval practice, he'd have to ask Trowa about it when he next saw him, "Very well. But you should head inside and pack. You have less than ten minutes now."

"Oh, all my stuff's right here," the boy, Wufei wasn't sure whether it was Dudley Dursley or Harry Potter yet, patted the trunk he'd pulled from the back of the car. "I just got back from school. It would take more time for me to go upstairs and unpack and then repack."

Wufei nodded again. So this was Maxwell's brother, it had to be. The Dursley boy's school had been out for almost three weeks. He almost smirked as he watched the now dubbed Harry start to fidget in the silence that had fallen over them, definitely Maxwell's brother. He watched the curiosity form in those emerald eyes, much the way Maxwell's did, and he was almost anticipating the question brewing in that head. Maxwell always managed to surprise him when he was like this.

"So," the brunette tried for nonchalance by leaning on his trunk, much to the agent's amusement. "What is a Preventer anyway?"

It took all of the self control that had been trained into him not to gape openly at the boy, and then in his confusion he said a very Maxwellish thing, "Have you been living under a rock for the past three years?" God, he needed to stop hanging out with that braided idiot.

The ex-Shenlong pilot watched as the boy blanched, but wasn't sure why, "I don't get out much, nor do I stay up to date with current events. I mainly focus on my studies."

"I see," Wufei lied, cause that made very little sense to him at all. He knew that every school in the ESUN was required to do a study in recent events, Lady Une and Relena had made sure of that. "The Preventers is an organization dedicated to maintaining the long fought for peace in the Earth Sphere Unified Nations."

"Oh, right," Maxwell's brother said rather lamely, and the other could tell he still had no clue what he was talking about. "I think I heard it mentioned a few times when my uncle was watching the news."

That still made no sense to the Preventer agent, but before he was able to counter that claim the three Dursleys barreled out of the house, each carrying a suitcase. He led the four new members of Maxwell's family to the car, only pausing briefly to pick up the deceptively heavy trunk by their car. He didn't miss the look thrown Harry's way by the pig he called an uncle, but it really wasn't his place to fix it at the moment, maybe he could get Une to call for an investigation later, but for now he'd let it be.

As they piled into the monstrosity of a car he'd rented, he was actually shocked to see how cramped it could become. He felt sorry for Harry, who was sitting in the back between his aunt and cousin. He almost wished he could shove Vernon Dursley back there and have Harry sit in the front with him, but then there wouldn't have been any room in the back for anyone else. So much for this car seating seven comfortably, but then again, he didn't think he'd be hauling pigs around.

"Now," Vernon said gruffly, as Wufei started the car, he was sure the fat man was going for intimidating but it wasn't working, he'd been a gundam pilot after all, "you want to tell us why you dragged us out of our house like that?"

"I didn't drag you anywhere," he answered calmly, but rolled his eyes slightly and added in his head, 'if I had there would've been cuffs involved and possibly a gun.' "And I'm sure you have all heard of the Family Reconstruction Act?"

"Yes," the horse-faced woman, Petunia, leaned forward, invading his personal space. "But we don't have any other family."

"Ah, but apparently you do, or I wouldn't be here," he smirked slightly, he never expected denial about it from the Dursleys, this made this mission that much more fun. "It just so happens, Mrs. Dursley, that your sister, Mr. Potter's mother, had another son."

"I've got a brother?" Wufei saw Harry scowl in the rearview mirror. "But that's not possible, my parents died when I was one."

Petunia Dursley's jaw began working furiously, as though she were biting back the words she wished to say.

"Aunt Petunia," Maxwell's brother said rather boldly in Wufei's opinion, "is there something you'd like to tell me? Maybe something about my parents you didn't tell me five years ago?"

That made the horse-faced woman get out of Wufei's personal space and sit back in her seat, but she didn't answer the boy's questions. Though it did raise questions in the Preventer's mind about how these people had raised Maxwell's brother, if he didn't know anything about his parents till five years ago.

The rest of the trip to Sanq was made in silence, with none of the Dursleys talking to either Wufei or Harry, and Harry, apparently, saw no reason to bother the agent with questions about his only brother.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, let me know what you think. I'm seriously trying to work on the original, but Writer's Block is a bitch, but hopefully doing this will help with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Girls are people too

AN: Okay, I know, I know, this is exceedingly short, but truth be told I couldn't find much else to put in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

And if you can think of things I might need to add, just let me know.

Chapter 2 Outtake

After the plane landed, Wufei drove the Dursleys and Harry to an upscale hotel, where two rooms were already booked for their stay, courtesy of the Preventers. He saw them to their rooms and bid them good night, saying he'd be there in the morning to take them to Preventers Head Quarters where the meeting with their family member would take place.

As soon as the Chinese agent was gone, Vernon Dursley rounded on his nephew. That little whelp had disrespected them too much already on this trip and, while he might not do anything right this moment, he would be sure that brat kept his place for the remainder of this ordeal.

"Now you listen here, boy," he grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck, forcing his head back to look at him, "you think just because these officers are here you can get away with this… this shit, you've got another thing coming to you. As soon as we get home, you are confined to your room, only leaving to use the bathroom, am I understood?"

Harry gulped, he knew he'd suffer for his attitude, but he thought it'd be a beating or even extra chores, but this was much worse in his opinion, it'd be just like the summer before his second year, but he nodded anyway, "Yes, sir."

"Now, get to bed, I don't want to see you before that agent arrives tomorrow morning," his uncle growled out, shoving Harry toward his bed. "And if you keep Dudley awake tonight, I'll add in a beating."

Without even bothering to change, Harry flopped down on the bed and buried his head in the pillow, refusing to allow any tears to fall. He just hoped this would be over soon.

The next morning, the teen from before arrived, as promised, bright and early. Harry was ready before any of the Dursleys, and because Dudley refused to get out of bed, they were over half an hour late, causing the Preventer agent to scowl darkly.

They arrived at Preventers Head Quarters and the agent led them to an elevator and pushed the up button. Harry tried to keep track of everything and everyone in the lobby, but it didn't do much good, the Chinese teen kept hurrying them along. Finally, the lift arrived and they all piled in and the agent hit a button, taking them up.

When the elevator arrived on the proper floor, the five of them stepped out into a small reception area. The first thing Harry noticed was a rather stern looking woman, leaning on the receptionist's desk, a rather mousy looking girl, and barking out questions. After a moment, she must have realized that someone else was there, as she turned suddenly and spotted their group.

"05, you're late," her eyes narrowed dangerously behind her round spectacles.

"My apologies, Lady Une," the agent bowed slightly, "we had a bit of a delay." He shot a glare in the Dursleys' direction.

"Head inside, they're waiting," she waved him off. "I'll take over the explanation to the Dursleys and Mr. Potter."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted and entered the door almost directly behind the woman.

"I'm sorry about that," Lady Une smiled at the Dursleys. "Have to keep a tight ship around here or they'll run wild, especially that one. Now, I am Lady Une, the commander of the Preventers, and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?"

"Oh, please," Petunia gave a very congenial smile, which Harry knew was fake, "call us Vernon and Petunia. And this is our son, Dudley," she put her arm around her obese son proudly, and then added as an afterthought, "And that's our nephew, Harry."

"Welcome to the Preventers," the lady nodded. "Now, your other nephew is waiting inside this room," she indicated the door she'd just sent the agent through, "as well as some of his friends. They are a very close knit group. Don't let them intimidate you, they're high strung at times. Now, if you'll please follow me."

She turned on her heel and marched to the door, opened it briskly, and headed in.

Harry was rather shocked to see four boys in there, including the agent who had brought them here, 05, as well as two young women. His eyes darted around, trying to pinpoint which one was his brother, but he wasn't really sure. He immediately eliminated the Chinese agent, quickly followed by the other oriental looking boy, his parents weren't oriental that he was aware of, though if the hair was anything to go by, the other could've been his brother. The two girls were next, they had been told a brother after all. The little blonde was a possibility, considering his aunt's coloring. Though the teen beside him had green eyes, or eye, he could only see one, and the auburn hair could've possibly come from Lily.

"Duo Maxwell," Lady Une said, taking a seat at the head of the table, "allow me to introduce you to your family. This is Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, their son, Dudley," she pointed them out as she gave their names and they nodded in response, "and your brother, Harry Potter. Petunia, this is your nephew, Duo Maxwell, as well as your brother, Harry." She indicated the braided one sitting on the other oriental teen's lap.

Harry hid his surprise well, considering he'd thought his brother was a girl, it could've been the hair though. However, his aunt wasn't so discreet about it, she gasped quite audibly, in his opinion. He sent her a glare before moving over to the brunette indicated by the Preventer commander, extending his hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Harry."

* * *

Ammie: Yep, there it is, short, sweet, and to the point.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Don't take for granted what you're given.

AN: Okay, here's chapter 3 outtakes. Yay, it's a two part. Quite frankly, the first section was the whole reason for starting the outtakes in the first place. Anyway, anything you'd like to see added from later chapters just let me know.

Chapter 3 Outtakes

Fei-Fei meets Magic

Wufei followed Lady Une down the hall, away from the conference room. He had to admit he was glad Maxwell was taking Harry into his custody, after seeing him with the Dursleys he feared for the boy's safety, and he'd get to see him almost every day, not that he cared. No, what really bothered him about the situation was the fact that one of their own, Harry was now included in that group, was suffering needlessly.

Two floors up, the Chinese pilot turned to head toward his office, but his commander stopped him.

"Chang, I need you to come to my office," she called over her shoulder.

His brow rose incredulously, "I haven't filed my report yet, Lady Une. Wouldn't a meeting be rather pointless at this juncture?"

The head of the Preventers turned, crossing her arms and giving him an amused smirk, "This isn't about your mission, Wufei. You gave your report downstairs, and anything you didn't say there, is more than likely in the report you have hidden under your jacket." Here he looked away slightly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks at being caught out. "No, the reason I need you in my office is that I have a very important meeting in a few minutes and, quite frankly, I don't trust the guy much. Besides, it'd be helpful if my top agents were privy to this knowledge."

The teen nodded, understanding the silent command in her last statement, he had orders to tell his fellow Gundam pilots what was said during this meeting. With a smirk, he took point and led the way down the hall toward Lady Une's office. Playing his part, he opened the door and did a preliminary scan of the room before letting his commander enter.

Once Lady Une was seated, the two of them shared a look, and began chuckling slightly. They both knew that she could handle herself exceedingly well, it was just a power play to have him there, not that an eighteen year old was very frightening at first sight. Lady Une's eyes swiveled quickly to the fireplace in the room and she sat up straight in her high-backed chair.

"Ah, welcome to Preventers Head Quarters, Minister…" she greeted, leaving the sentence open for introductions.

Wufei gave her a slightly confused look. Was she going insane, again? Well, that's what he thought until he heard the voice answer her from the supposedly empty room.

"Scrimgour, Rufus Scrimgour," a gruff voice said from the area near the fireplace, causing the teen's head to whip around, subtly of course.

"Fudge told me to expect you, he just forgot to mention a name," the Lady nodded once. "This is Agent 05, he can be trusted."

"I assumed as much," Scrimgour shrugged. "Now, down to business, I'm a very busy man at the moment. I'm here to inform you of the situation currently happening in Britain."

"I surmised as much," she said. "So, I am to assume all the things going wrong are from your end?"

"There is currently a war going on in Wizarding Britain," Scrimgour scowled slightly at her choice of words. "The enemy has recently become bolder in his attacks, as it has been made very clear that he has returned."

Wufei's mind screeched to a halt: Wizarding Britain? There were no such things as wizards. If this man didn't seem dead set in his beliefs, the young agent would've laughed out right. Magic didn't exist.

"I hope you understand the gravity of the situation," Scrimgour continued. "It would be folly on your part to send in your agents to investigate these occurrences. I would hate for you to lose good men in a battle you have no place in. With that being said, I bid you good day."

The man got up from his seat and went back to the fireplace, reaching into a small jar on the mantelpiece and throwing a small bit of powder into the flames, which weren't there a second ago. A moment later, the flames flared green and Rufus Scrimgour stepped in, disappearing with a faint whooshing sound.

Lady Une sat back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face. Wufei, on the other hand, was staring at the fireplace, which was now quite empty of both man and flame, in a state of shock.

"I think," the commander said after a few moments' silence, "that he was full of shit. There are precautions we can take in this matter. I honestly think he underestimates the Preventers. Just because we don't fight with his style doesn't mean we are incompetent." She snapped her fingers, as if coming to a sudden realization, "I have the perfect plan."

She stood up and strode purposefully over to the fireplace, reaching into the same jar Scrimgour had.

"Damn it," she looked at the empty grate. "I have to light a fire first. Wufei, get me some papers."

Fearing for himself if his commander's sanity was leaving again, he complied with her wishes and brought over a stack of discarded papers. After a few attempts, Lady Une had a small fire going. She threw in the green powder, causing the small flames to rise and she stuck her head in before the Chinese teen could stop her.

8888888

Halfway across the world, in a rundown old house, a woman was bustling around the kitchen, making dinner, when a teenage girl with flaming red hair walked in behind her.

"Mum, there's a fire call coming through," she said, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, thank you, Ginny," her mother smiled. "Could you watch dinner while I take it?"

With that the older woman made her way to the living room, to take the call. However, the face in the fireplace was not one she recognized.

"May I help you?" She asked politely, fingering her wand in her pocket, ready to end the call if necessary.

"Yes," the lady in the fire smiled slightly. "I am looking for William. Could you please tell him that Une is calling?"

"Just a moment," she frowned.

She made her way to the door of the living room, making sure to keep an eye on the woman, Une, as she had identified herself.

"Bill!" she called over her shoulder for her eldest son.

What sounded like thunder preceded the man who came running from upstairs. Bill was concerned, his mother sounded worried. As his father was still at work, he felt it was his responsibility to protect the family in his absence.

"What is it, Mum?" he asked, his wand in his hand.

"You have a call, dear," she said quietly, so her voice wouldn't carry. "Someone by the name of Une."

"Une? Are you sure?" he asked urgently.

"That's what she said," his mother nodded. "Should I just terminate the call?"

"No, I need to take it," he shook his head, his long ponytail swinging agitatedly. "I'll probably be leaving for a little while, work related, should be back within an hour though."

"But why, Bill?" his mother frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I can't explain right this moment," he put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I don't have clearance, but she only calls in the case of an emergency, so I have to go. I'll be perfectly safe, don't worry."

With that, Bill strode over to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and stepped in, saying PHQ.

8888888

Wufei just gaped as his superior pulled her head out of the fire, a triumphant smile on her face. A moment later, a tall redhead spun into view. He stepped out of the fireplace, his eyes darting around, assessing the situation.

"What is it, Une?" he asked urgently.

"Calm down, Weasley," Lady Une smirked. "It's not a life or death emergency. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh," Weasley relaxed visibly, a smile forming on his handsome face. "Well, what can I do for you, Lady Une? You know I'm always happy to fill in as a temporary agent."

"That was why you were my first choice to call, Bill," she laughed.

"Don't you mean your only choice?" he raised a brow. "That is unless of course you've not needed me to be recruiting for you."

Lady Une rolled her eyes in good humor, "Now, I was just visited by your new Minister, Scrimgour."

"Ah, a good man, but slightly misguided, though not as much as his predecessor," Bill nodded. "He has the potential to lead us through this current situation, if he doesn't fall to the bureaucrats. Oh, you have a friend here today," he nodded in Wufei's direction, who was still a little gobsmacked by the man walking out of the fire.

"This is Agent 05," Lady Une introduced. "05, this is William Weasley, a special agent I have in the Wizarding world."

"Please call me Bill, William makes me think my Mum's going to yell at me," he smiled brightly, extending his hand to Wufei, which the agent took cautiously. "Wait a minute, are you from the Dragon clan, formerly of L5?"

The former Shenlong pilot blinked in surprise, but answered nonetheless, "Yes, I was. They are dead now."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Bill bowed his head sadly. "They were some good people, they'll be missed. I'll have to cart you off to Gringotts so you can claim your vault, otherwise the goblins'll have my head."

"What do you mean by that?" Lady Une questioned, her brow furrowed.

"Oh, Agent 5 here is from a very old magic line that dates back to times way before the colonies were even thought of," Bill smiled sheepishly. "The goblins have been on the lookout for the heir to the clan ever since the L5 explosion."

That couldn't be possible. There was no such thing as magic, and if there was wouldn't Meiran be alive, not to mention the rest of the clan who had died in the explosion? What about when he'd accidentally killed Trieze Khushrenada, shouldn't magic have prevented that? Or even the other monstrosities he'd committed during the war? Shouldn't the war itself been prevented through magic?

"Commander, if you please," Wufei's fists were clenched at his side in anger, "I believe this joke has gone on long enough. Ha, ha, very funny. You and I both know there is no such thing as magic."

"So says the one with the magic to the one with none, yet still believes," Bill chuckled quietly. "Oh, magic is very real. Not everyone can walk through a fireplace in England and end up in the Sanq kingdom a few minutes later."

"It's not possible," the brunette shook his head agitatedly.

"It's very much possible," Bill sighed, glancing surreptitiously at Lady Une. "You, my good man, have the potential to do magic. Now," he turned his full attention to the lady in the room, "what is it you wanted me to do?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled faintly, she hadn't expected one of her top agents to be magical, but it did help matters, "I seem to recall you mentioning a group you were involved in dedicated to fighting, oh, what's his name?"

"Most wizards just say You-Know-Who," Bill chuckled, "but his name's Voldemort. But yes, I am part of the only group who is actively opposing him at the moment, lead by Albus Dumbledore, though the Ministry says they are, too."

"Good," she nodded. "Now, my proposition is this, you talk with the leader of this group and get them to agree to hosting a select few of my agents for the coming year and see if we can aide in stopping this man."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," the redhead scratched his chin thoughtfully. "He'll be up for it, I'm sure. He's always going on about how wizards and Muggles need to work together. And if you send in more magically potential men, like Agent 5 here, I'm sure he'd be ecstatic."

"The team I have planned does include 05," Lady Une smirked. "Though of the other four members, I only know one who has obvious magical talent. Though, through new evidence, there is a high probability that another does as well, considering who his family is."

"Very well, I'll take this matter before Dumbledore at the next opportunity," Bill nodded and headed back toward the fireplace, taking a glance at the bracelet on his left wrist. "Oh, and Chang, if you're ever in London, please stop by Gringotts, the goblins are waiting for you."

With that being said, he stepped into the now green flames and disappeared.

"Well, that went more smoothly than I expected," Lady Une shook her head slightly. "Now, don't you have a report to turn in, Agent 05, and a family to get to?"

* * *

Extended Harry's Breakdown Scene

"Is there something you want to tell us, Harry?" Quatre asked quietly, gently placing his hand on the younger teen's.

The small blonde was slightly shocked, though nothing showed on his face, at what happened from that simple action. He had thought that Harry was a rather closed off individual, similar to his Trowa or Lady Une, since he couldn't openly tell what he was feeling with his Space Heart. Now, however, he knew that wasn't the case, just a simple touch had opened the younger teen like a book, though he couldn't explain why. However, there was a niggling in the back of his mind about it. He could now feel the nervousness and fear the boy was feeling.

Harry just shook his head, he couldn't tell them, for so many reasons; the Ministry, the war, but the main one being he didn't want them to hate him, like the Dursleys had.

"No!" Duo slammed his fist on the table, causing Harry to start violently, his hand, and emotions, slipping out of Quatre's grasp. "You're not keeping this from us, Harry. Who's out to kill you? Is it that Dumbledore creep I heard the Dursleys talking about?"

Heero and Trowa now gave the two brothers their undivided attention. If Harry had someone out to kill him they would take care of the problem, no questions asked. He was family now, whether he realized it or not.

Quatre gave the braided pilot a confused look, "Duo, what are you…"

"The Dursleys were talking about Dumbledore?" Harry accidentally cut Quatre off. "Why would they talk about him? They don't like him, and as far as I know, they don't even know him, about him, sure, but they've never been in contact with him."

"Oh, they've been in contact with him alright," Duo shook his head, "considering he's going to pay them when you die."

Harry's face paled drastically, and he buried his face in his hands, "He doesn't think I can do it. No, no, no, no, I'm going to die."

The young wizard's mind was in turmoil. Dumbledore was going to pay the Dursleys when he died? That would explain his actions the past year, how he wouldn't even look him in the eye. He was just waiting for Voldemort to finish him off. If the others hadn't shown up at the Ministry it probably would've happened. All those people had fought, and in Sirius' case died, in his place.

Whatever reaction Duo was expecting, this wasn't it. He expected denial, or even anger, but this utterly defeated Harry was not something he could cope with. In one quick movement he was by his brother's side, sinking to the floor and pulling the distraught boy into his arms.

"Harry, it's alright, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," Duo muttered into the messy black locks, rubbing small circles on Harry's back.

"Nooo!" Harry started to sob uncontrollably, trembling violently in his brother's arms. Duo couldn't promise him that, he wouldn't let him. He'd already lost his parents, and then Sirius, as they tried to protect him, he'd be damned if he lost his newfound brother to this fight too.

Unbeknownst to the two on the floor, Harry wasn't the only thing shaking violently. The plates and silverware on the table were beginning to rattle uncontrollably as Harry's magic started to slip out of his control. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were on their feet in an instant, staring at the moving flatware.

Trowa didn't know what to think about this new situation. Obviously, Duo's brother knew that man his relatives had been talking about, but that man wasn't the one out to kill him, not if this was his reaction. Why, though, had he lost control when Duo promised to protect him? He didn't get it.

The niggling in the back of Quatre's mind had now manifested into one word which quickly became a mantra: Magic. Magic, magic, magic. He'd heard about similar situations like this from when he was little. Magic, magic, magic. Hadn't his sisters told him his mother had magic? Magic, magic, magic. Wasn't one of his older sisters studying magic somewhere? Magic, magic, magic. What if Harry had magic? Magic, magic, magic. What if he'd lost control? The mantra stopped. If Harry had lost control then he could help him.

Heero's first reaction to the flatware situation was to take cover, but he wouldn't leave Duo or his brother behind. He intended to go over, take the younger teen from his lover, and head for cover, but he couldn't move. Somehow or other, his legs had been frozen in place, he couldn't even bend his knees. He had to do something now. Taking quick inventory of himself, he found he still had use of everything else. Finally, he turned to Trowa, gripping his arm tightly.

"Sedative, now," he demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

Trowa nodded and quickly left the room, only slightly confused as to why Heero wasn't doing this himself. Quatre fell to his knees beside the two brothers, hoping they could get Harry calmed down before he got hurt by the falling dishes that was sure to occur. He reached for Harry's hand, hoping to anchor him to reality and out of whatever thoughts he was having, and if his theory was correct, back in control. He gasped at the onslaught of emotions that overtook him when he made skin to skin contact with the younger teen. Tears filled his teal eyes as he placed the strongest ones; guilt, grief, and betrayal.

Trowa made it back to the kitchen as the first plate skidded off the table and shattered on the hardwood floor at the still immobile Heero's feet. He rushed over to the trio on the floor and quickly stuck the needle he had brought with him into the arm his lover was holding. Harry's sobs gently subsided as the sedative took hold.

"No," Harry whimpered softly, trying to fight the drug now coursing through his veins. "Don't…want…to…"

They never found out what he didn't want to do, as the sedative kicked in and he fell limp in his brother's arms. Simultaneously, the emotions coursing through Quatre and the rattling of the plates ceased, and Heero regained control of his legs. The blonde blinked in shock at the quick removal of the emotions, which had never happened before, well except for with a dead person, but he could tell by the gentle rise and fall of Harry's chest that that wasn't the case this time.

"I'm gonna go put him in bed," Duo sighed softly, unaware of the turmoil the other three were going through.

"Come back down when you're done," Heero said calmly, though inside he was anything but. "We need to discuss this."

* * *

Ammie: Yay, a new outtake! I'm actually really proud of this chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I so need a break.

AN: Okay, here's the fourth installment of my outtakes. Once again, this is in two parts cause I thought it would work best. Anyway, you're all here for a reason, so let's get on with it.

Chapter the Fourth

Extended talk about Harry's blowup

"Tell us what you know about what happened in there," Heero said quietly, slipping his arm around his boyfriend's waist for comfort, still unnerved about his temporary paralysis.

"Back at the hotel," Duo sighed, leaning into his boyfriend's embrace, not sure what it was for but appreciating it nonetheless, "as I was leaving, I overheard the Dursleys talking. They were saying that this Dumbledore person wasn't going to like that Harry was now with me. Vernon had a story all planned out. Apparently, there's an organization called the Order involved and he's going to blame it on them, saying Harry was kidnapped. That's when the topic shifted to money, Harry's money to be exact. It sounded like Dumbledore promised to give it to them when Harry died. Vernon is dead set on getting his hands on it, even threatened to do something about it if Dumbledore refused to pay up."

"Harry is obviously close to this Dumbledore," Quatre shook his head, settling more securely in his lover's arms. "The betrayal he felt was overwhelming. I still can't get over it."

"What else did you feel?" Heero asked, and even though his face remained unreadable, they all knew the underlying concern he was feeling. "Could you tell if it was possibly a misunderstanding?"

"He's a mess," the blonde sighed, having no better explanation for Harry's emotional state. "There were so many emotions running through him. Betrayal was among the most prominent, as well as grief and guilt, which I don't understand at all."

"It looks like we won't get any answers until Harry wakes up," Duo shook his head. "I figured he'd know what the Dursleys were talking about, and it seems I was right." He then added under his breath, "What are you involved in, little brother?"

"Duo, there's something else you should know," Quatre said quietly, but still managed to get everyone's attention. "When he was sedated, his emotions shut down. They weren't lessened, they were completely gone from my senses. I feared for a moment he was dead."

"What?!" the former Deathscythe pilot frowned in his friend's direction.

"Calm down, Duo," Trowa sighed, pulling his lover closer to his side. "While Quatre's Space Heart is rather reliable it isn't always foolproof. Perhaps you shut it down, little one, if the feelings were as overwhelming as you claim."

"That could've been the case," the Arabian nodded, after some thought.

"What about the dishes?" the unibanged teen spoke up again. "Any ideas about that?"

"There could be any number of explanations for that," Heero sighed, cutting off any comments from Duo or Quatre, "from a minor earthquake, to a high frequency pulse. It could have nothing to do with Harry." Though the whole leg thing was still unexplainable to the former Wing pilot.

"You were sure enough to have him sedated," Quatre pointed out, thinking back on his earlier theories.

"I did that so we could get him out of harm's way," the brunette shook his head. "There was no way we could've gotten him out of there in the state he was in."

"Aww, we always knew you were a big softie," Duo smiled, throwing his arms around Heero's neck, effectively breaking the tension that had built up in the room.

"We still need to get the information from him when he wakes up," Quatre sighed, wondering how to broach the topic of magic with the young teen. "Not something I'm looking forward to, but it has to be done if we are to protect him. How long do you think he'll be out, Trowa?"

"I only gave him a mild sedative," the unibanged teen shrugged. "It's hard to say for sure, though. But I'm sure he should be up in time for dinner."

* * *

Duo's Dream

Throughout the rest of the day, Duo could tell his lover was unsettled by something, but he wasn't going to pressure him into telling. He knew he wouldn't get the answers from his 'Perfect Soldier' till he was good and ready to give them. With that thought, among others, he did a quick check on his younger brother, who hadn't been up in time for dinner, and then headed off to bed for the night.

As he was falling asleep, the braided teen let his mind wander where it will. He wasn't sure what was going on with his brother but he'd give him a few days to see if he'd come around on his own, otherwise, he'd have to take drastic measures, involving rope, butter, and honey. From there, his mind drifted to the new parts he needed for his mecha, and how he would attain said parts, not that Quatre or Lady Une would let him go through with these plans but they were fun to think about. And with that, he fell into a peaceful sleep in his boyfriend's arms.

Duo found himself sitting in, what he'd unofficially dubbed, Quatre's Tower. It was a room on the fifth (1) floor of the house they were staying in, though the blonde said it was meant for storage, similar to an attic, but the braided teen compared it to a tower on a castle, considering it was the only room on that floor and was round with high windows, perfect for defending the keep.

There were four other people in the tower with him, though he had no idea who any of them were, okay that wasn't true, the boy on his left was his very own little brother. Across from his seat was a beautiful redheaded woman, with emerald green eyes, the exact shade of Harry's. The man beside her had black, flyaway hair and hazel eyes, and looked like he'd be a better candidate for Harry's brother, but Duo was Harry's brother and he wasn't going to give that up without a fight. The third person he didn't know was another man with long black hair and bright blue eyes. This man he was sure he'd seen somewhere before, but he couldn't place it at the moment, though he had a vague sense of it having to do with a prison.

"Devlan," the woman smiled at him, "oh, my baby boy."

"I'm sorry, lady," the braided teen shook his head, "I think you got the wrong guy, name's Duo. Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

"Of course you are, sweetie," she shook her head, smile still in place. "We are so proud of you. We know what you've done for the people and how you risked your life to bring about the peace they now enjoy."

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise. How could this woman he'd never met know about what he'd done, and why? But for some unfathomable reason, he felt a great swell of his own pride that he'd made her proud.

"Aw, it was nothing," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's my boy," the Harry look-alike beamed at him, slipping his arm around the woman's shoulders, "ever the modest one, just like his old man."

The redhead gave a good natured eye roll, but then turned very serious, the smile vanishing from her face, "However, Duo Maxwell, who never tells a lie, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?" he asked curiously, not wanting to disappoint her.

"I need you to give me your word," a tear ran down her cheek as she shot a sidelong glance at the other boy. "Please, Duo, my Devlan, protect your brother. Promise me you will do anything within your power to protect him."

"Lady, you don't have to ask me to do that," he shook his head animatedly, as if he'd do anything but.

"You have to promise me," she insisted. "I can help you protect Harry, but I need your word."

"You have it," he said, giving her a slightly confused look but willing to go along with anything to bring that smile back to her face. "I, Duo Maxwell, will do anything within my power to protect Harry Potter, my brother, as long as he is mine to protect."

As he finished the smile returned, bigger and brighter than before. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, tears still falling from her vibrant green eyes. Duo felt a shock of something at her touch but it quickly vanished, only to be replaced with a peace of mind he'd never experienced, except in the presence of the other pilots, like he'd finally come home.

Just then the door opened and in walked an old man, who had to be older than dirt. Duo didn't know this character at all, but if the look on his brother's face was anything to go by, he wasn't a nice chap. The old man motioned for the three adults to follow him and they all stood to do so. At this point, Harry jumped up to follow them, and Duo followed suit, knowing he had to stop his brother.

"Let me go," Harry cried, trying to break out of his hold. "I have to stop them."

"No, you stop, Harry!" he yelled to his brother, but he didn't seem able to hear him. "I promised to protect you. You can't follow them." He then added much more quietly, "You have to stay with me. You can't abandon me, too."

As if they'd heard his call, the other four pilots were at his side, helping him restrain his younger brother. He was grateful for their help, he didn't know how he'd ever manage without them.

"Harry," the long haired adult looked back from the doorway, "you have to let us go. We're needed elsewhere. You'll be fine, I promise."

"No, Sirius!" Harry screamed, trying once again to break the pilots' hold on him. "You can't leave me! I need you! SIRIUS!"

* * *

Ammie: So there it is: Duo's side of the dream. As for the first bit, there wasn't much added to the original, I just had to add in a few tidbits cause of what I did with the last outtake. Anyway, please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: I want a cookie.

AN: Okay, I finally caved. Here it is, the outtake for Duo overhearing Vernon's conversation to Harry. I know it's not very long but I hope it lives up to expectations.

Chapter 2 Outtake Conference Room

As soon as the door closed behind them, she turned her attention back to the boys in the room.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Maxwell?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"I can't let him go back with them, ma'am," he shook his head slightly. "What was your assessment, Wufei?"

The Chinese teen shot a glance in Lady Une's direction, silently asking for permission before answering his friend. At her nod he spoke.

"The Dursleys and Potter do not appear to get along," he began delicately. "When I picked them up at their address, the rest of the family went inside to pack and left Potter outside to gather all his belongings from the car himself. The trunk itself weighed over one hundred pounds. On the flight here they did not speak to one another, having had words on the drive about the aunt keeping things from him. Apparently, from what he said, he knew nothing of his parents till the age of eleven."

"What about his clothes?" Quatre asked quietly. "Surely he has something else to wear?"

"I don't know," Wufei shook his head. "I did not get a chance to look into his trunk. But considering the fact that the others were dressed rather nicely, I think it safe to assume he has nothing better, except perhaps his school uniform."

"What makes you think he has a uniform?" Lady Une asked, her brow furrowed slightly to hide her surprise; she knew the boy had a uniform but how would her agent. "If his aunt and uncle refuse to buy him new clothes, why do you think they would pay for him to go to a private school that would require a uniform?"

"He said his things were in his trunk, as he had just returned from school," the raven haired teen sighed. "That leads to only one conclusion and that is that he attends a boarding school."

"Perhaps his grades were such that he received a sponsor to a private school," Quatre suggested quietly.

"His grades through Primary school were very average," Lady Une shook her head, opening the folder in front of her, though inside she was laughing at how close these boys were coming to the truth without realizing it. "Perhaps he had a hidden talent that someone recognized and gave him a scholarship. However, back to your original request, Maxwell," she shifted a few papers in front of her, "I figured you would say something like that. So, I had the papers drawn up, and if you can get the Dursleys to sign them, your brother can go home with you. I won'd even make you wait for them to get processed."

"Sweet!" Duo jumped up, punching his fist into the air and snatching the form out of his superior's hand.

The braided teen made his way over to the door but paused as he heard someone talking from the room beyond. He silently unlatched the door and opened it a crack to see what was going on. Outside, his so called uncle had his younger brother dangling in the air by his shirt collar. Duo was frozen to the spot in shock, but now that the door was opened slightly the other occupants of the room were now able to hear the rest of the conversation.

"You're not to say another word, got that?" Vernon shook Harry slightly. "Apparently, your brother's not your kind, and as such, the government will probably compensate us for taking him off their hands."

"So this is only about money to you?" Harry gasped slightly, obviously struggling for air.

What happened next had the self proclaimed Shinigami seeing red, and, had it not been for the quick actions of his boyfriend, would've been out the door and shooting that pig that was dressed as a man. Vernon Dursley had just punched Duo Maxwell's little brother, not slapped, not thumped on the head, punched him. There was no way in hell that was going to fly.

"You'll show respect boy, or you'll get worse when we get home. Don't think those freaky little friends of yours will be able to stop me. Do I make myself clear?" Vernon shook Harry again.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," came Harry's quiet reply.

Heero slipped the door closed once more, keeping a firm grip on the base of his lover's braid with his free hand. He then dragged the struggling teen back over to his seat and forced him to remain there.

"That was definitely enlightening," Lady Une sat back in her chair, her fingers drumming together in front of her. "I have a plan," she leaned forward slightly, catching Duo's eyes and causing him to desist his struggles. "Agent 02, I want you to try and get them to sign the custody papers, if they refuse, Agent 01," she indicated Heero, "you are to arrest them immediately for child abuse. However, if they hand him over quietly, we will gather evidence together and form a case against them, let them think they'll get away with it, before moving in to take them down. Am I understood?"

"Understood," the two teens in question nodded.

"Very well, Agent 05, you're with me," she pushed to her feet. "Agents 03 and 04," she nodded to Trowa and Quatre, "enjoy your free time before your missions begin."

* * *

Ammie: There ya go, please don't hate me for it. I haven't died yet, I'm just currently experiencing technical difficulties (my computer died *sniff*) but I will continue to write, it's just going to be slow going.


	6. Chapter 6

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Need sleep.

AN: I'm on a roll at the moment and all it took was a broken computer, lol. That's just sad. Anyway, here's chapter five's outtake.

Chapter 5 Outtake

"Ah, I see," he nodded. "Well, Harry, that's no reason to run away. In fact, you should tell them, as I'm sure he is as well. I mean, honestly, a son of Lily and James Potter not be, not imaginable. And besides, you live here now, so it's not a breach to tell them, and the fact that Wufei is a Preventer helps."

"Okay, anyone else as lost as I am?" Duo glanced around at the other pilots, who didn't seem to know what they were talking about either. "Alright, old man, spill it."

"Before I do," Remus held up his hand, "Harry, why don't you run upstairs and grab your photo album, that'll help and it will provide D-D-Duo," he stumbled slightly over the name, not sure which to call him, "a chance to see your parents. Also bring the map."

Harry nodded before leaving the room. The five pilots turned to the werewolf curiously.

"Alright, we don't have long before he returns," Remus leaned in closer to the boys, "tell me why you took him away from his aunt and uncle's, and what set him off yesterday."

"I took him away," Duo shot a glare at the werewolf, "because he's my brother and those people were fucking abusing him. I just met him and I could tell that much."

"Please don't accuse me of not knowing, Duo," Remus shook his head sadly. "There was nothing I could do, Dumbledore said it was for the best, and I have no legal right to Harry. Short of killing them, I did what I could when I could. I'm more concerned with what set him off yesterday."

"Duo mentioned something about Dumbledore," Quatre replied, sensing the guilt flowing off the werewolf, but he was also eager to have his suspicions confirmed.

"That doesn't make sense," he scowled slightly. "I thought he made peace with Dumbledore not too long ago."

"Dumbledore was going to pay the Dursleys, Harry's money at that, when Harry died," Duo shook his head, still upset about that. "They were talking about it when I went to get his things from the hotel."

"That still makes no sense," his scowl deepened. "Dumbledore is not the solicitor of the Potter's will, even if Harry didn't make one, he has no right to touch their money. Sirius... right. Okay, I think I know what happened.

"As far as I know, the only communication Dumbledore had with the Dursleys was when he delivered Harry to their doorstep the night his parents died. At that point in time, he thought Sirius had betrayed them and was being sent to jail. If I recall the will correctly, in the event of Harry's death the Dursleys would receive all their money, since they didn't have any other living relatives. Dumbledore probably used that to his advantage and promised it to them so they'd take Harry in. I'm sure there was more to it than that, since they didn't try and kill him off. Now this is only an assumption, I can't know for sure until I talk with him."

"What did actually happen yesterday?" Wufei asked curiously, having not been there for it.

"Well," Harry said from the doorway, having just returned from upstairs, a small book and a piece of paper in his hands, "when Duo said Dumbledore thought I was going to die, I lost control of my magic."

Quatre's face lit up at that pronouncement, so glad he'd been right and that he could possibly help the younger teen. Wufei's eyes darted between the two siblings, his mind whirling through the possibilities and finally reaching a solid conclusion, that's what Lady Une had been talking about with Weasley. Trowa and Heero just sat there stoically, disbelief in their eyes, though no one but the other pilots would be able to tell that.

"Whoa, wait, magic?" Duo looked between his brother and the werewolf, hoping one of them would tell him they were joking. Magic wasn't real, was it?

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded. "I'm actually surprised nothing blew up. The last two times I lost control something did. I blew Aunt Marge up like a balloon, funniest sight ever, or would've been if I hadn't been so mad. And then a few days ago I broke almost everything in Dumbledore's office."

"Okay, start from the beginning, I'm confused," Duo shook his head.

"Alright," Remus nodded. "First off, magic is very real, it's just hidden very well. Harry and I are both wizards."

"Like Rufus Scrimgour?" Wufei asked, his brow furrowed as he remembered his meeting of the older man the previous day.

"I see you have high enough clearance to have met the new British Minister of Magic, then," Remus smiled. "But to answer your question, yes, like Scrimgour. Harry currently attends the British wizarding school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I attended the same school with your parents, Lily and James Potter, though Lily was Evans back then. Bring out the photo album, Harry, and we can show some pictures. I'm sure there are some of Hogwarts in there."

Harry beamed and sat down next to his brother, setting the book on the table. He flipped to the first page and everyone leaned in to get a better look. Wufei and Duo gasped in shock when they saw the moving photographs, while Heero and Trowa managed to hold in their surprise rather well, considering, but Quatre just smirked, recalling seeing something similar when he'd last met up with one of his sisters.

"Okay, this is Mum and Dad," Harry pointed to a smiling picture of Lily and James. "This is their wedding. Huh, I didn't realize Nev's mum was maid of honor, learn something new everyday. Anyway, you can see Remus here, and that's Sirius, and that's Pettigrew, wish I could cut him out of the photo but I'd have to cut off Moony's head for that, and Pettigrew just isn't worth it." He turned the page. "Oh, here's a picture of Hogwarts, and that's Dad, Sirius, Remus, and look, I managed to cut him out this time. And that one's Mum and, what the fuck, why is Snape in this picture?"

"Lily and Severus were good friends growing up, up until fifth year that is," Remus shook his head. "Severus Snape is Harry's Potions professor at school, and they don't get along too well. Let me see the map, Harry."

"He hates me," Harry rolled his eyes, handing over the parchment in his hand. "Anyway, that's all I've got of them. The rest are just me and some of my friends. That's me with my two best friends Ron Weasley," here Wufei's eyes widened slightly, he'd met a Weasley and it couldn't be that popular of a name, "and Hermione Granger. That's me with Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George. They insisted I take that picture with them at the end of fourth year, after I became silent partner in their joke business."

"So you gave them the Triwizard winnings, eh?" Remus chuckled slightly, pulling his wand and pointing it at the apparently blank paper. "They definitely put it to good use, Sirius would be proud of you, cub. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Anyway, there's me playing Quidditch, it's the wizarding sport," Harry directed all eyes away from the parchment and back to the pictures. "Oops, forgot to take this one out, that's me and the DA, taken at Christmas of last year. Umbridge would've had a field day if she'd found that."

"Did you just do a spell?" Quatre turned his attention back to Remus, hoping to have some magic done so he could see it in action, and looked down at the paper, which was now, what appeared to be, a blueprint of something.

"Password," Harry corrected, and pointed to the top of the paper. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's Map. Remus, Pettigrew, Sirius, and Dad made it whille they were in school."

"Before you continue reminiscing," Wufei cut in, anxious to have some of his suspicions confirmed, "what do you know about the wizarding war?"

Harry paled visibly as he looked at the Chinese pilot, "What do you know about it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," he shook his head slightly. "Only what little Scrimgour told myself and Lady Une yesterday, and what our contact told us. The five of us will be stationed at the school, Hogwarts, next year, since I apparently have some magical abilites, according to our contact. By the way, consider this your debriefing for your first assignment as Preventers, guys."

"Why us?" Duo asked what the others were thinking.

"Because, Maxwell," Wufei sighed, "we've worked together before and are able to adapt to new situations the best. Not to mention that at least three of us have magical potential."

"Who's the third?" Quatre spoke up, looking at the Chinese pilot curiously. "You already said you had some, and then there's myself. So that leaves...?"

"Apparently, it's Maxwell," onyx eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde. "How did you know you were the second?"

"Oh, my mother was a witch, according to my sisters, who would have had the chance to know her," the former Sandrock pilot looked down a bit sheepishly. "One of my older sisters is also a witch. According to her, I am a wizard, what with all my bouts of accidental magic as a child, though I've had no proper training."

"How do you know it's me?" the braided teen scoffed. "It could be Heero for all we know, I mean, come on, the guy set his own leg for crying out loud. Or Trowa, with his creepy circus stuff."

"It's you, Duo," Remus chuckled slightly, "as I said earlier, it is inconceivable for a son of Lily and James Potter to not be a wizard. Anyway, back to the issue of the war. Well," he figured it would be best for him to start out as he was the elder of the two and had acutally been around for the first war, "there is a dark wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort, who has been terrorizing the wizarding world for decades. His first rise to power came back when I was still in school. He was gaining followers and reeking havoc, not only in the wizarding world but also the Muggle world, that's what we call non magic users. On October 31st almost fifteen years ago, he vanished, completely disappeared. The mark he used to signify his followers was completely gone, many said they were under a curse and that was the only reason they followed him. Anyway, a year ago now, he came back. He was rather quiet the past year, as he didn't want our government to know of his return yet. But after the events of a few weeks ago, we can no longer count on that."

"How did he vanish the first time?" Quatre bit his lip, his mind already coming up with strategic possibilities for this endeavor. "Why can't you just repeat what happened then?"

"That would involve someone dying for me and him making the same mistake of trying to kill me afterward," Harry rolled his eyes, though he did have to give the blonde some credit, it would've been a good plan. "What Remus has failed to tell you, is that the night he vanished he came to my parents' house looking for me. He killed both Dad and Mum, but because Mum refused to just give me up and sacrificed herself for me, his curse rebounded on himself and he fled as nothing more than a spirit."

"Why would he be looking to kill you, you would've been a little over a year old?" Heero had a thoughtful look on his normally blank face. "That doesn't seem like much of a threat."

"Because of a prophecy that he only knew half of," Harry shook his head. "He's spent the past year since his return trying to get the prophecy out of the Department of Mysteries, within the Ministry of Magic. However, he failed in that since my friends and I got there first and we accidentally broke it."

"You know it, don't you?" Quatre eyed him calculatingly.

Harry nodded, "I haven't told anyone teh contents yet, cause one, I just found out myself, and two, I'm not sure I want to worry my friends about what it says."

"Please tell us, Harry," Duo put his hand on his brother's shoulder, wanting to hunt down and torture this bastard who had done this to him. "We might find a way to stop him if we know it."

Harry scoffed, "Oh, I know what'll stop him, but if you must know it says: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…. Happy now."

"How much of that did he know?" Wufei asked curiously.

"He knew when and to whom," Harry shrugged. "Other than that, he doesn't know, otherwise Dumbledore doesn't think he would've come after me like he did."

"How did he know it was you he needed to eliminate?" Heero gave him a calculated stare.

"He chose me," the younger teen sighed. "He had two choices, two boys who fit all the criteria, me and one of my year mates, Neville, but he chose me and marked me as his equal." He pointed to his scar. "When he failed to kill me, I became the one who could defeat him."

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Remus reached across the table and placed his hand over Harry's.

Duo shot the werewolf a glare and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the strong urge to protect his brother. However, he was sure it had something to do with that strange dream he had. He knew the best way to do that was to get Harry to trust him and open up to him, but this man was doing his best to get in the way of that. Harry was his brother, damn it!

Remus coughed slightly, possibly hiding a snigger, before withdrawing his hand. "Well, I think that's enough of this depressing talk. How about you tell these boys something more exciting, like your adventures at Hogwarts?"

"Ha," the raven haired wizard turned an incredulous look at his former professor. "How about you tell your adventures at Hogwarts, it's less likely to get me killed."

* * *

Ammie: Okay, there's chapter 5 Outtakes, please let me know what you think. I'm going to try and finish up the rest of the outtakes before moving on to the next actual chapter of Duo's Family so I won't have to do more outtakes, but we'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Said it once, said it a thousand times: Not Mine!

AN: I know this is really, really, really, short, but I couldn't think of much else to add to the 6th chapter. However, I feel it does its purpose and explains the wards so much better. Anyway, enjoy my short little outtake.

Outtake Chapter the 6th

Dumbledore looked up sharply in surprise as he felt something slam into him at the boy's last sentence. Apparently, this boy had activated the wards, but they were stronger than anything the old man had seen, apart from Hogwarts, even stronger than the one's Harry had at the Dursleys. Was it possible? Could this boy really have activated...?"

He slowly reached for his wand, causing Duo to grip his gun tighter and the other pilots to reach for theirs, Heero grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him behind them in the process. But Dumbledore, instead of pointing his wand at the boys, began waving it around the room. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw revealed to him. His hand fell limply to his side and he turned a calculating stare on Duo.

"How did you do it, Devlan?" he asked quietly.

"Whoa, wait, we're now sure he's Harry's brother?" Sirius looked at the old man confused, while everyone else remained motionless.

"Obviously he is, as he has activated the ancient blood wards, and only someone related to Lily could've done that," Dumbledore shook his head. "So, tell me how you did it?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, old man," Duo glared at him.

"Wait," Harry stepped around Heero and put his hand on Duo's shoulder, compelled to speak up, his eyes far away, as if remembering something. "Headmaster, the first night I was here, I had a dream. Before you ask, no it wasn't about Voldemort and he didn't induce it. But it felt like what happened in the graveyard. Mum and Dad and Sirius were there, as was Duo. Duo was talking with Mum and Dad and then you came and let them away. At the time, I was rather upset with you, still am as a matter of fact, so I figured that I just put you in there, blaming you for taking them all away."

"I had the same dream," Duo's eyes widened in realization at his brother's words. "I promised her I would protect you."

"Oh yeah," Sirius snapped his fingers together. "I had almost completely forgotten about that. It was right before you called me back from beyond the veil," he looked at Dumbledore. "Lily and James said they were going to go visit their son in his dreams. Lils said it had something to do with protection or whatnot, I really didn't pay attention. I decided to tag along so I could possibly talk to Harry about what happened at the Ministry. I never got to though, considering as I was about to you showed up to bring me back."

"Interesting," the headmaster's eyes took on their twinkle once again. "Well, Harry, I must apologize for trying to take you away. Apparently, I was wrong, you are much safer here than at your aunt's, as the wards were willingly set up between your brother and your mother's spirit, and not on the promise of money. I will take my leave now. Sirius, I'm sure you want to stay and get to know your other godson. You know how to reach me. Harry, I will see you when school begins. Remus, you should come with me, Severus is waiting with your potion."

* * *

Ammie: Well there you have it, another outtake closer to getting back to the main story. And who knows I may have the next couple up within the next few days. However, I am now going to be adding what I have to the actual story so they can be put into context. Hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Duo rocks!

AN: Okay, this one is also really short, I think that's why I kept it out of the original to begin with cause I had thought about writing this scene. Hopefully ya'll like it though.

P.S. I know I skipped chapter 7 but I couldn't come up with anything that really needed to be added or expanded on in that chapter, if ya'll think there is something that could be added, please let me know.

Outtake Chapter 8

A Trip on the Knight Bus

The pilots, along with Harry and Sirius, followed Snape and Malfoy out of the airport and onto the crowded London street. Instead of hailing a cab, like the pilots thought he would do, Snape led them around the building until they were in a secluded area. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, raising it into the air. A loud BANG sounded and six guns came out of hiding as a triple-decker, purple bus appeared.

"Magic, Duo," Harry sighed, putting his hand on his brother's so he'd lower the gun.

"Oh, right," the braided teen chuckled, slipping his gun away.

The other pilots followed his lead, and then entered the bus behind Snape. They were shown to their seats on the lowest deck by a pimply faced young man, who identified himself as Stan Shunpike.

"Well now, if it innit 'Arry Potter," Stan said as soon as Harry took his seat next to Wufei again. "Wha' choo been doing? 'Aven't seen you since las' year."

"I've been alright, Stan," Harry sighed wearily, knowing Stan to be quite talkative from his first trip on the bus. "Been keeping busy with school and things."

"More than that, if wha' the Prophet says is true," the conductor continued. "Read bout you facin' You-Know-Oo in the Ministry not too long ago."

"Listen, Stan, I'd really rather not talk about that, if it's all the same to you," the raven haired wizard shook his head.

"Alrigh'," Stan nodded. "'Ey, wan't that Sirius Black that got on wif you?" he asked. "'Eard 'e was cleared o' all charges. Funny innit, firs' time we met 'e'd jus' broken ou' o' Azkaban."

"Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" Wufei leveled the talkative young man with a glare.

"Right you are," he shuddered slightly before beating a hasty retreat to his seat behind the driver.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it," Harry said quietly, not looking at his seating partner. "He was just trying to be friendly."

Before the Chinese teen could answer, the bus gave a mighty lurch forward, followed quickly by another loud BANG and they were off, rolling across a country lane at speeds which rivaled that of the gundams. At the initial shock, the six former pilots were forced to grab their seats, just to remain in them, however, after a few moments were able to recover and maintain their balance quite well.

There were several stops, though varying parts of the country, before the bus finally gave a final BANG and was rolling down a rather quiet London street. The Knight Bus came to a stop next to a small courtyard in the center of the square and Snape indicated for the pilots to get off.

"That was the best bus ride ever!" Duo said, bounding off the vehicle. "Why can't every bus go that fast? Then the whole world would be like one big gundam, it'd be awesome!"

"Of course you would think so, Maxwell," Wufei rolled his eyes, smacking the braided teen upside the head.

"Wuffers!" he exclaimed, rubbing his abused head, however, Heero's hand appearing at the base of his braid cut off anything else he was about to say.

As the pilots surveyed the area, they noticed a slight problem. The house they were instructed to go to didn't seem to exist. They all turned to stare at their escort.

* * *

Ammie: Another outtake down, only two more to go folks, yay me! Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Smoking is bad for you.

AN: Okay, this one is really, really, really short. I think it's even shorter than the last few I did, but in all honesty I didn't think much else needed added to this chapter. Anyway, one more to go and then I'm free to write on the actual story, yay me!

Chapter 9 Outtake: Introducing the Pilots

The Order was surprised to hear the commanding tone coming from the Japanese teen, it sounded like he was used to taking control of any given situation. As the braided teen took his seat once again, the Headmaster stood up to begin the actual meeting.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Yuy," he nodded at the former Wing pilot, valiantly taking control of his own emotions and continuing on as usual. "As you have all noticed, since they have already caused quite a stir, the Muggle group that volunteered to help us with our cause has arrived. I will let them introduce themselves."

He once again sat down and the Japanese teen pushed slowly to his feet. He surveyed the surrounding wizards with a blank look, but his mind was assessing them for weaknesses and strengths.

"I am Agent 01, head of this operative, you may call me Heero Yuy when addressing me in a non professional situation," he said in a monotone, then pointed to his right where Duo sat. "This is Agent 02, or as he has already informed you, Duo Maxwell. Agent 05," he indicated the Chinese teen with his arm around Harry, "Wufei Chang. Agent Wind, Zechs Marquise," he continued around the table. "Agent 03, Trowa Barton. Agent 04, Quatre Winner. If you have any information pertaining to our mission, you are to inform either myself or 04, the others will do in the case of an emergency, however, I would prefer that it go to myself or 04.

"We are here to help you finish your war, but we ask that you do not get in our way. We know what we are doing and, as Black already pointed out, have fought in two wars, and won both of them." And with that being said he took his seat once again.

Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet once more, "Now, as most of you know, Voldemort failed to retrieve the prophecy at the end of last year."

* * *

Ammie: There you have it. I realized as I was reading through that they hadn't been introduced properly and since it plays a rather big role later on, I had to add it. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 11 LEMONS!

Duo's Family Outtakes

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Need I say more

AN: Okay, so the lemon in the chapter is a collaboration of three seperate ones, which I am posting in full here in the outtakes.

Chapter 11 lemons

LEMON 1 by Neph and Ammie

"I know," the Japanese teen sighed quietly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's head. "Right now, we sleep. Tomorrow, we'll plan."

"I love you, you know that, right?" a faint smile pulled at Duo's mouth.

"Hn," he smirked, pulling Duo closer and into a heated kiss.

As they broke for air, Duo continued his ranting about his relatives, "I bet if we talked to Une, she'd give us the warrant for their arrest. Then we could go and pick them up."

With a slight grunt of annoyance, Heero's head fell to his lover's shoulder and he began placing light kisses along the slim column of his neck. His hands made their way to the tie at the end of the other's braid and began working the strands free.

"Heero, are you even listening to me? I really don't think this is the time for..." but he stopped mid-sentence as his boyfriend found a rather sensitive spot by his ear. "Oh fuck it all."

Heero smirked as he renewed his attack on Duo's neck. Duo moaned softly, tilting his head to the side unconsciously.

"You need to think less," Heero pulled back, causing Duo to groan in protest. "Let's get those clothes off now..."

"Heero, I really think we should..." he half-heartedly tried to protest again, but his hands began sneaking their way down to the edge of his lover's shirt.

Heero chuckled, "Should what? Not do this here? I don't think so..." his smirk was cruel.

"But... but..." Duo shook his head, finally getting the pesky shirt over Heero's head.

Heero attacked Duo's shirt and pants, "You need to speak clearly Duo, otherwise I won't know what you want." He ran his fingers down Duo's chest, his touch feather light.

"No," he made to swat Heero's hands away, "we should call Lady Une."

"We can do that tomorrow. Besides, who says our phones will work here?" Heero kissed Duo harshly on the mouth.

Duo returned the kiss, his hands gliding over Heero's back, all protests forgotten. Heero smirked inwardly, 'Perfect.' He reached for Duo's boxers and pulled them down quickly. Duo reached down and began unbuttoning Heero's pants, thinking his lover had way too many clothes on. Heero began to tease Duo's nipples. Duo threw his head back, his fingers fumbling slightly on the zipper, but finally managed to get them undone. Heero chuckled.

"Get... these... off, Heero," he panted slightly, trying to glare at his lover, but failing miserably.

"Don't pout, Duo," Heero admonished as he slid out of his pants.

That just caused him to pout even more, though his eyes drifted hungrily over the lithe form before him. Heero kissed his lover again. Duo returned it eagerly, molding himself to fit snug against his lover. Heero reached down to pet Duo's growing erection. Duo groaned loudly, his hand moving to mirror Heero's action.

Heero groaned, "Do we have any lube, Duo?"

"Right pocket on the black duffle," Duo let out in a rush.

Heero went to retrieve it before returning to his needy lover. Duo groaned in protest at the loss of contact.

"Heero," he whined, "hurry up."

"I'm coming, lover," Heero reassured as he slicked his fingers.

"Not without me, you're not," Duo leered suggestively.

"Of course not, Duo-chan," Heero smirked as he worked a finger into Duo's crease.

"H-H-Hee-Heero," Duo groaned, "Don't tease."

"Who said I was teasing?"

Duo's eyes narrowed into a glare, which was quickly lost as they fluttered closed. Heero added a second finger and then a third as he started a scissoring motion. Duo arched his hips, trying to get more of the sensation, his hand slipping down to fondle his painfully erect member.

Heero snickered, "Silly Duo."

He withdrew his fingers so he could prepare himself. Duo whimpered at the loss, his hand stilling its ministrations, until he felt something larger bump his entrance.

"Heero," he groaned slightly, pulling his lover closer with his feet, impatience mingling with his need.

Heero kissed Duo soundly as he entered his lover, which was lucky for them as it muffled the strangled cry trying to escape Duo's throat. Heero groaned as he began to move. Duo arched into the thrusts, matching his lover's rhythm perfectly, as his hand drifted down again to relieve his erection.

"Let me do that..." Heero whispered between kisses.

Duo obediently removed his hand, instead fisting it into the covers. Heero took his hard prick and gave it a hard pull. Duo gave a very strangled shout of pleasure. Heero kissed him harshly as he continued his ministrations. Duo thrust his hips up, indicating his lover should pick up the pace. Heero sped up, not minding the change in rhythm. With another cry, Duo came hard, spilling his seed all over Heero's hand and their stomachs. Heero followed Duo into ecstasy a second later, emptying his load into his lover's body. Duo slumped back on the bed, not wanting to move at all.

"That... was wonderful. Let's worry later. Goodnight, Duo."

"Night, Heero," Duo muttered sleepily, cuddling up next to his lover.

The two former pilots fell asleep quickly.

* * *

LEMON 2 by Ammie Hawk

"I know," the Japanese teen sighed quietly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's head. "Right now, we sleep. Tomorrow, we'll plan."

"I love you, you know that, right?" a faint smile pulled at Duo's mouth.

"Hn," he smirked, pulling Duo closer and into a heated kiss.

As they broke for air, Duo continued his ranting about his relatives, "I bet if we talked to Une, she'd give us the warrant for their arrest. Then we could go and pick them up."

With a slight grunt of annoyance, Heero's head fell to his lover's shoulder and he began placing light kisses along the slim column of his neck. His hands made their way to the tie at the end of the other's braid and began working the strands free.

"Heero, are you even listening to me? I really don't think this is the time for..." but he stopped mid-sentence as his boyfriend found a rather sensitive spot by his ear. "Oh fuck it all."

Heero smirked against his lover's skin as he continued to attack the sensitive spot with the diligence he used to reserve solely for his missions. He knew his lover was concerned for his brother and angry on his behalf but he really needed to relax; and he had gotten quite good at helping his lover relax.

"You really should relax, you're all tense."

Duo moaned as he felt his lover's strong hands kneading the muscles of his shoulders as his hair cascaded down his back.

"But..."

Heero growled low in his throat. His hands moved slowly down from Duo's shoulders, skimming lightly over his arms and sides, causing his partner to tremble slightly, as they made their way down to the hem of his shirt. He began slowly lifting the lightweight material, finally bringing it up over his lover's head and hair.

"Heero, I really don't think this is the time," the former Deathscythe pilot protested. "We have to figure out some way to help Harry."

"Tomorrow," the shaggy haired brunette grunted, frustrated by his lover's determination to ignore his advances.

His lips found Duo's once again as he began pushing him slowly to the mattress with one hand, the other fumbling for something on his belt. He then grabbed his lover's hands, which had been sneaking down to his waist, and raised them above the long haired teen's head, fitting the handcuffs from his belt easily around the wrists.

With a satisfied smirk, he finally broke the kiss and began moving away from his lover. Duo moved to follow but found himself unable to as his hands met resistance. He tilted his head back and stared in slight disbelief at the cuffs securing him to the headboard.

"Heero, what..." but he stopped as he noticed the gleam in the Prussian blue depths.

Heero stood back and admired his work. A smirk pulled at the edges of his mouth as he watched his lover's confusion. He ran his fingers up Duo's side, drawing a slight tremble from the bound teen.

"I'm through being ignored, Duo," he said quietly, leaning down and pulling something out of the bag next to the bed.

He set the small bottle on the bedside table and proceeded to slip off his own shirt. Once that was done, he turned a predatory look on his lover, who gulped involuntarily. He climbed back onto the bed and straddled the long haired teen. He captured his mouth once more as his hands slipped down to the other's waist and began unfastening his belt and pants.

He stopped his assault on the mouth, causing the other to whimper slightly at the loss, and began working his way down the slender neck, his hands now removing the rest of his lover's clothing. He worked his way down the lightly muscled chest, pausing to lavish special attention to the pert nipples he found there.

Duo groaned his appreciation to his lover's attention. He hadn't been with Heero like this for awhile now and, god, how he missed it. He arched slightly as his lover transferred his attention from his right nipple to his left, one of his hands now making its way to his throbbing member. The former Deathscythe pilot gave a strangled cry, fighting desperately against his restraints, wanting to hold his lover and repeat the ministrations being done to himself.

Heero sat up once again, not removing his hand from his lover's erection, his free hand stretching out and grabbing the bottle of lube from the table. He watched his lover writhe beneath him for a moment, pleased that only he could do that to the self-proclaimed Shinigami. With a slight shake of his head, he went back to his attention to his needy lover.

He kissed and licked his way down to Duo's straining cock. Amethyst eyes, half hidden in his pleasure, watched his progress, as the long haired teen's breath came in sharp, uneven pants. Heero locked eyes with his lover as his tongue darted out and ran up Duo's length. With another cry from Duo, Heero took him into his mouth as far as he could manage without gagging.

He set up a slow rhythm, moving his head up and down, his hand mirroring his motion on the excess length he couldn't fit in his mouth. His free hand fumbled slightly as he worked the cap off the bottle in his hands but finally managed to get it open and squeeze a bit onto his fingers. Without warning his lover, he shoved two slicked up fingers into his entrance, causing a whimper of pain to escape him, which quickly turned into a moan as he gave a particularly long suck on the cock in his mouth. His gaze never wavered as he continued to pick up speed, sending Duo closer to the edge, his fingers preparing his lover. A few more good sucks and the long haired teen came hard into his lover's mouth.

Heero swallowed as much as he could before releasing the softened member with a slight pop. He then kissed his way back up to Duo's mouth and gave him a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping into the moist cavern, completely dominating the other teen.

He broke the kiss and sat back on his heels, his own erection painful within the confines of his pants. He swiftly undid his belt and pants and kicked them off. Duo watched this, his tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips as his cock gave a twitch. Heero smirked at his lover's actions, and reached once more for the bottle of lube. He dropped a large dollop onto his palm and began massaging it onto his aching member. His lover gave a small whimper as his own cock sprang back to life at the sight.

Heero smirked at his lover's reaction. He moved back to claim the long haired teen's mouth again, as his hand helped direct his erection toward Duo's waiting hole. With one quick thrust he was inside his lover, who gave a muffled cry into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he fought to control himself so the slightly smaller teen could adjust to the intrusion.

"Move," Duo whined, moving his hips slightly to show he was ready, his hands straining once again at their bonds.

The former Wing pilot gladly complied, trying to maintain control but he could tell it was a losing battle. He reached down and pulled one of Duo's legs over his shoulder, hoping for a better angle. He could tell it worked as the long haired teen threw his head back and let out a loud moan, indicating he'd found his prostate. He aimed his thrusts at that specific spot and picked up his pace, his hand snaking down to the neglected member in front of him.

Duo began thrashing wildly from the onslaught of sensation, bucking his hips up, trying to get more. Heero picked up the pace once again, his hand and hips moving in tandem as he drove himself repeatedly into his lover. It didn't take long for Duo to reach his peak again and spill his seed all over his lover's hand and his stomach. Heero gave a grunt and one final thrust into the tightening passage before releasing his own load into the lithe body beneath him.

* * *

LEMON 3 by Serenity Rayne

"I know," the Japanese teen sighed quietly, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's head. "Right now, we sleep. Tomorrow, we'll plan."

"I love you, you know that, right?" a faint smile pulled at Duo's mouth.

"Hn," he smirked, pulling Duo closer and into a heated kiss.

As they broke for air, Duo continued his ranting about his relatives, "I bet if we talked to Une, she'd give us the warrant for their arrest. Then we could go and pick them up."

With a slight grunt of annoyance, Heero's head fell to his lover's shoulder and he began placing light kisses along the slim column of his neck. His hands made their way to the tie at the end of the other's braid and began working the strands free.

"Heero, are you even listening to me? I really don't think this is the time for..." but he stopped mid-sentence as his boyfriend found a rather sensitive spot by his ear. "Oh fuck it all."

Heero smirked against his lover's skin as he continued to attack the sensitive spot with the diligence he used to reserve solely for his missions. He knew his lover was concerned for his brother and angry on his behalf but he really needed to relax; and he had gotten quite good at helping his lover relax.

"You really should relax, koi; you're all tense."

Duo moaned as he felt his lover's strong hands kneading the muscles of his shoulders as his hair cascaded down his back.

"But..."

Heero growled low in his throat. He was really getting tired of this. He knew his lover was concerned but he had been listening to it all for too long in his opinion. And he was frustrated. His lover hadn't been interested in anything other than his brother since he had found out about the teen. Not that Heero didn't like his lover's brother or anything like that, but really, that was no reason to put off sex for as long as he had.

"You need to relax, koi. There is nothing you can do about it now. Besides... I have other things you could be focusing on right now."

With a carefully hidden smirk, Heero drew his lover into a heated kiss as he ground his already hardening arousal against his lover's hips. Duo gasped at the sensation, his own arousal hardening at the other's actions; but still he hesitated. He really wanted to make sure Harry was protected, he had promised after all.

"Heero, I really don't think this is the time."

Heero growled in his mind, now determined to make his lover 'relax'... using any method possible. Had Duo been able to see him, he would have run from the unholy look that entered his lover's eyes. As it was, he had no clue what he had gotten himself into and what his lover was about to do. And that suited Heero just fine, he would get to have his own bit of fun after being denied and ignored for so long. Grinning against the skin of his lover's neck, Heero began.

His hands moved slowly down from his shoulders, skimming lightly over Duo's arms and sides, causing his partner to tremble slightly, as his strong hands made their way down to the hem of Duo's shirt. He began slowly lifting the lightweight material, finally bringing it up over his lover's head and down over his hair.

Duo moaned as he felt his lover's strong hands roaming his body and removing his shirt. His lover's strength had always been a huge turn on for him, even before they had gotten together, and feeling those hands on him had his mind blanking, forgetting all of his worries and fears as he finally accepted his lover's advances.

Feeling his lover relax into his touch, Heero smirked as his lips found Duo's once again and he began pushing his graceful lover slowly to the mattress with one hand, the other fumbling slightly for something on his belt. Heero's eyes lit up as his lover moaned into his mouth, still completely unaware of what he had gotten himself into. Finally grasping what he wanted, Heero grabbed his lover's hands, which had been sneaking down to his waist, in one of his own and raised them above the long haired teen's head.

With a satisfied smirk, he finally broke the kiss and began moving away from his lover. Duo moved to follow but found himself unable to as his hands met resistance. He tilted his head back and stared in slight disbelief at the cuffs securing him to the headboard. Lifting his violet eyes away from the cuffs now securing his wrists to the head board, Duo lifted his head to look at where his lover was sat back on his heels, his eyes hidden behind his messy bangs.

"Heero? Koi, what's going on?"

Heero smirked, his eyes glinting in anticipation behind his hair. The cuffs he had put on his lover were... special. They weren't the normal ones given to all Preventers. No. These were a pair he had gone and bought special. Just for Duo. His other pair was in his Preventer jacket, not that Duo knew that. These cuffs had had to be specially made or else Heero knew that Duo would have easily escaped. He knew of his lover's past and his skills with lockpicking.

So these were a bit different. First of all they were not removed via key, they were controlled by a remote Heero had with him. The remote also did a bit more than unlock the cuffs. They could also control the length of the chain linking the cuffs; another new design, this one for him. The chain's length could be changed so that he could maneuver Duo however he wanted him or so that the other could barely move at all. Heero smirked. Yes, he had been waiting to use these, and he couldn't wait.

"He... Heero?"

Duo was distinctly uncomfortable now. He couldn't see his lover's eyes, but he could definitely see the smirk that had suddenly crossed his normally stoic lover's face. And he had a feeling that that smirk did not bode well for him. He began to struggle harder, searching for the key hole in the cuffs.

"You might as well stop struggling now, Duo... those aren't what you think they are."

Duo scowled as he continued to work.

"They're your Preventer hand cuffs."

Heero smirked and looked up, crawling up his lover's body leisurely until he was face to face with his now panting lover.

"No, they're not."

Duo turned away from his struggling to yell at his lover only to freeze at what he saw. Those eyes... so did not bode well for him. Heero smirked.

"You've been very bad lately, Duo, I don't think you've realized that."

Duo shuddered. Perhaps he had been a bit too focused on his brother and everything lately, but he really hadn't meant to neglect his lover.

"Heero-"

"Now you have to be punished for it."

Heero's eyes glowed in delight as he saw the shudder race through his lithe lover's form. They had never done anything like this before but he knew what he was doing. When he had first figured out what it was he felt and wanted from Duo, he had looked into everything about sex he could find. ...He just hadn't used most of it yet. Yes, he was going to punish his lover, but he would never hurt his beautiful little thief.

Duo wasn't sure whether to be frightened or excited. The look in his lover's eyes spoke of unholy things to come but he also knew his lover would never do anything to deliberately hurt him; whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. So therefore, both mind and body decided on excited anticipation. He had no idea what his stronger lover would do and he found himself surprisingly turned on by the situation.

Heero smirked as he leaned up and caught the other's lips in a crushing and passionate kiss, it was time to begin. As Heero distracted his lover with the kiss, his hands took on a totally different objective and made quick work of his lover's pants and boxers, sending both to the floor as the kiss continued. Reaching back with one hand after as the kiss continued, Heero felt for two items he had hidden beneath his shirt earlier. He wanted his lover completely at his mercy... completely.

"Hold still now."

Not waiting for the reply, Heero quickly moved down his lover's body and grabbed one slim ankle, quickly locking a pair of normal handcuffs around the ankle and then attaching it to the end of the bed before doing the same to the other. Sliding back up his lover's body again, Heero smirked again at dazed but wide violet eyes.

Duo knew what Heero had done but, truthfully, couldn't believe it. He was completely tied up!

Looking quite smug, Heero moved off his lover and off the bed, being very careful not to touch his lover as he stepped to the end of the bed to admire the view. Duo had always been beautiful but Heero thought he looked absolutely stunning now.

Completely naked and chained spread eagle on the bed with his long hair cascading loosely around him and his dazed eyes half open, Duo made an absolutely stunning picture. Reaching out over the end of the bed, Heero gently traced a finger down Duo's thigh, listening to the soft moans and whimpers as he thought about how to proceed. He wanted to punish Duo for his neglect but he definitely didn't want to hurt him. He wanted Duo to gain pleasure from this as well.

"Heero... please..."

Looking into pleading eyes, Heero shuddered. He knew how to start now... but he needed to have control for this.

"You're being punished, koi. Don't forget that. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

Smirking, Heero pulled the cuffs' remote from his pocket and extended the chains just enough for what he wanted to do. Seeing Duo's puzzled expression as he moved his still cuffed hands down to his face slightly to look at them in confusion, Heero quickly made his way to the side of the bed without Duo's notice and grasped one of his love's hips, using it to flip the other over before he used the same grip to lift the other up and slip the other onto his lap as he sat himself, cross-legged, on the bed.

Duo cried out in shock at the sudden change of position and the retightening of the cuffs as they were twisted and began to wriggle around on his lover's lap. What on earth was he doing? A sharp smack and stinging pain on his ass stopped all movement and Duo cried out. Another smack quickly followed and Duo finally came out of his shock, trying desperately to get away, but with his feet now twisted and tied to the bottom of the bed there was nothing he could do.

Heero smirked as he brought his hand down again on his lover's reddening ass. To say he was turned on by this would be an understatement, but he had enough control to continue. Besides, he knew it would be worth it in the end. Continuing to spank his lover's ass, Heero used his other hand to still the wriggling hips.

"Stop squirming and be a good boy, Duo. You're being punished now."

Duo sobbed as his lover continued to spank his ass, no longer able to come up with a comment of any kind. It had stung a bit when his lover had first begun but now, as his lover continued, all he could feel was pleasure. Moaning as the hand came down on his ass again, Duo squirmed. Good god was he hard!

"Heero... please..."

Heero smirked at his lover's begging as he brought his hand down once more on the now cherry red ass. He could feel his lover's erection and knew it was almost time for the next step. Smirking, Heero removed his hand from his lover's hip and down to his ass. Time to really begin.

Duo sobbed openly now, the pleasure and pain mixing as it washed through his system and driving him insane. He had learned his lesson already! He just wanted to be fucked!

"Heero I-AAHHHHHH!"

Heero smirked as he continued to spank Duo's ass and again shoved two, dry fingers into his lover's tight channel. He remembered their first time together, he remembered that his Shinigami liked it rough.

"Do you like that, Duo? Do you like having my fingers shoved up your tight little ass as I spank you?"

Duo moaned loudly and thrashed in his lover's lap as the dry fingers were pulled all the way out of his ass, only to be thrust harshly back inside. Dear god, what was he trying to do? There were a number of things that Duo knew were huge turn ons for him. One of those was most definitely his lover's strength... his lover in general actually. Another was dirty talk, that kind of talk; whether directed at him or not was a huge turn on.

But dear god the pain! The pain was exquisite! There had been slight pain when they had first had sex and it wasn't until then that Duo realized how much he loved to experience pain while making love. ...Only one problem... Heero treated him like a china doll most of the time during sex. This was the first time Heero had gotten rough with him since that first time and he loved it!

Smirking as his lover continued to moan and thrash against him, Heero roughly pulled his fingers out of his lover's tight ass and in one swift, quick movement flipped his lover over onto his back and roughly dropped him on the bed, delighting in the way that beautiful body arched and that throat screamed as his cherry red ass came into rough contact with the bed. Seeing his lover's straining cock, Heero smirked and reached once again into his pockets and tightened the chains again while quickly slipping a cock ring around the base of his hard cock.

Duo screamed out in frustration as he felt the tight constriction around the base of his cock. Where the hell did his love even hear of a cock ring? And could he kill the one who sold it to him?!

The light in Heero's eyes had brightened even more since he had begun. He couldn't wait to see what Duo thought of what he had in store for him next.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson, Koi?"

Duo nodded his head frantically. Dear god did he want the cock ring off.

Heero smirked, "Are you sure, koi? I really don't think you have."

Duo's eyes widened. What more could he possibly do?

Reaching toward the bag that had somehow been brought up to the room earlier, Heero grinned evilly as he carefully pulled something from inside, careful not to let his violet eyed lover see what it was.

"Time for a little... fun love."

Smirking at his lover's confused and passion glazed eyes once, Heero looked down at what he had grabbed. In his hands was a small dildo, he knew it wouldn't be enough to really satisfy his lover but that wasn't its purpose. Its purpose was to torment.

"Get ready love."

Heero gave almost no time for his lover to process his words before he roughly shoved the dildo into his lover's barely stretched anus and turned it to its lowest setting, ensuring that it vibrated just enough for his lover to feel it but not enough to set him off.

Duo screamed as he felt something a bit bigger than the two fingers once again enter him dry. And then the vibrations started. But my god the pain! What the hell was in him? It felt so good!

"Do you like that Duo? Do you like it when I shove that dry dildo into your hot, tight ass?"

Heero yanked the dildo out again before forcing it back in roughly.

"I bet you love this! You love having anything shoved up your ass don't you?"

All Duo could do was moan as his lover shoved the dildo roughly back in before yanking it harshly out again and repeating the process. He wanted to cum! Shinigami, he just wanted to cum! His vision was starting to black out a bit, he was so hard.

"He...Heero... please!"

Heero smirked and shoved the dildo back in one last time before moving off the bed and removing his clothes, watching his bound Shinigami thrash as the dildo vibrated just slightly in his ass. Should he use his other little treat? Or should he leave that for later? A rough moan and pleading, teary violet eyes was his answer.

Climbing back onto the bed, now completely naked and painfully hard, Heero straddled his lover's pale shoulders and looked down into beautiful violet eyes.

"I want you to suck my cock, Duo. Suck my cock into the beautiful talented mouth of yours and I'll let you cum."

Duo moaned and opened his mouth to take his lover's head into his mouth. He wanted to cum so badly he would do anything.

Once he felt that mouth wrap around his cock, Heero felt his control snap. Watching his sexy lover writhe on the bed and tormenting his lover had strained his control far too much. With a rough growl, Heero reached down and wrapped his hands in his lover's long hair and harshly thrust into that hot, wet mouth.

Duo gagged a bit as his lover thrust into his mouth unexpectedly but soon got used to the continued thrusting and his lover's rough treatment. In fact; Duo moaned around the large, thick cock in his mouth; he was getting harder if that was possible. Looked like he found something else that turned him on... being used, and used roughly.

Heero sped up his pace as he felt his peak nearing. God, his little lover's throat was so hot and tight! With a roar, Heero shoved roughly forward once more and, with his grip tightening in his lover's hair, he emptied his seed within his lover's mouth.

Duo choked as his lover's seed filled his mouth and throat faster than he could swallow.

Heero moaned as he felt the other's throat working around him to swallow all his cum. Good god, he was getting hard again.

"Swallow it all, Duo. Swallow all of my hot cum like the little slut you are."

Duo moaned and his eyes glazed as he continued to try to swallow as he was told around the newly hardening shaft still shoved down his throat.

"That's it, Duo, swallow it all and you'll have your release."

Once satisfied that Duo had done as he was told, Heero reached back behind him and released his love's cock from its confines, laughing as his love came without a single touch to his cock.

The last thing Duo heard and saw before darkness took over was his lover smirking face as he spoke, "Don't think we're done yet, koi. Far from it. But rest for a bit now."

Heero smirked as he watched his little lover slip into unconsciousness. That had been an amusing first course. But he was definitely far from done with his lover. Climbing off his lover, Heero set about removing the restraints and the dildo from his lover. Now all he had to do was figure out what he wanted to do next.

A knock on the door and Wufei's hushed voice outside the door gave him his answer and he smirked. Oh, he would have his fun alright; but perhaps Wufei would like to join in?

8888888

Wufei knew he should have run as soon as Heero had opened the door. There was this light in the other's eyes that unsettled him more than a bit. But he had been asked to make sure Harry was asleep and knew Heero and Duo would both want to know.

"Harry is asleep, peacefully for the moment."

Heero nodded, registering the words and their meaning but far more focused on the body in front of him. Oh, he was definitely going to have fun.

"Come in for a moment, Wufei."

He knew he shouldn't, that light still lingering in the Japanese pilot's eyes was still unsettling but he did so anyway, stepping passed the other teen into the room only to stop and stare wide eyed at the bed. Sprawled out on the bed, apparently unconscious was Duo; naked and covered in cum.

Heero smirked dangerously as he saw Wufei freeze and stare at his lover. Oh, he definitely knew his love was beautiful but laying there, covered in his own essence he was simply gorgeous. Closing the door silently and locking it decisively, Heero made his way silently over to stand behind the slightly shorter teen.

Wufei tensed as he felt strong arms wrap around his body and a chin rest on his shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't he? He had to be punished earlier so he is resting at the moment but I am far from done with him."

Wufei swallowed thickly as the other's breath blew over his ear and he continued to watch the figure on the bed.

"Tell me, Wufei; would you like to help me punish my little Shinigami some more? I assure you, you will be more than satisfied when it's all over."

Wufei moaned lightly at the thought. While he would most likely never say it out loud, he would be the first to admit that the Maxwell brothers were gorgeous. Hell, all of his fellow pilots were beautiful in their own rights. But...

Heero could feel the indecision in the other form as he thought through what was offered to him. Well that certainly wouldn't do. Reaching up, Heero gently began to roll the other's nipples between his fingers, talking all the while. Perhaps the Chinese teen would enjoy dirty talk as much as Duo did?

"You think he looks good now, you should have seen him before. Cock ring locked around that hard shaft, dildo shoved up his ass, and a cock shoving roughly down his pretty throat as he's cuffed, spread eagle, to the bed."

Wufei couldn't even restrain his moan now as he leaned heavily back against the stronger pilot. The other pilot's words had definitely had an affect on him, and his actions to his chest were certainly not helping. But still... what did Heero want from him.

Heero smirked from his spot behind the Chinese teen. He knew what the other was thinking and, damn, just thinking about it was making him hard. Heero's eyes widened for a moment before his eyes narrowed and the gleam in his eyes got brighter. Well, they did need to wait for Duo to wake up, why not spend the time doing something... constructive?

"What I want from you is simple, Wufei... enjoy yourself with us."

Wufei's eyes widened and he gasped as he felt Heero's mouth on his neck.

"So then... will you join us, Wufei?"

The hot mouth slowly sucking on his neck and the strong fingers playing with his nipples were making thinking a bit difficult, as was the figure still out of it on the bed. ...But then again, why was he thinking?

"Y... Yes."

Heero smirked against the smooth bronze column of flesh.

"Perfect."

Wufei cried out in shock as teeth roughly sunk into his neck and the fingers on his nipples tightened.

"Should I tell you what I plan to do to you while we wait for Duo to wake up, Wufei? Or would you prefer it if I simply did what I wanted to you?"

The pleasure and the pain were too much. He hadn't had sex in... he couldn't even really remember actually. The fingers on his chest twisted his nipples painfully and Wufei cried out wordlessly as he arched into the touch.

Heero smirked at the cry and the movement.

"Hmm... I guess I can tell you what I have planned for you. Or most of it anyway."

Heero reluctantly released the nipple he had been tormenting, ignoring the disappointed groan, and made quick work of the other's shirt.

"I plan to fuck you so hard you won't be sitting right for days."

Wufei whimpered at the thought as those strong hands made their way to his pants.

Heero smirked at the sound as he quickly finished with the pants and pushed them down to the other's ankles and smirked at what he found.

"No underwear, Wufei?"

Wufei cried out in shock and threw his head back as one of those strong, dangerous hands wrapped around his cock in a vice grip.

"Let the fun begin, dragon."

Smirking, Heero released the other's cock and took a firm, bruising hold on the other's hips before grinding his hard cock into the other's ass.

"You're gonna take it, and take it hard. But first; I'm going to play with you a bit."

Wufei cried out, the words and actions only causing him to harden further.

"He-Heero!"

Another hard thrust against his ass.

"What is it, dragon?"

Wufei groaned, grinding back on the hard cock behind him.

"Fuck me!"

Heero smirked and spun the other one around quickly, capturing his lips in a brutal, passionate kiss.

"Not yet, little dragon. First, I want to have my fun."

Reaching up, Heero quickly snapped the hair band that held the silky black locks in place as he pushed the other back towards a chair he had moved diagonal towards the bed. Reaching up again, Heero tweaked both nipples before pulling back.

"Lay down, on your back, on the floor."

Wufei moaned at the order and quickly complied, too far gone in pleasure to really think much about anything. Heero smirked before heading back over to his bag. He had stored numerous toys in there and he knew just what he wanted to use on the little dragon. Pulling out the items he wanted, Heero moved swiftly back to the dragon and kneeled down between those beautiful bronzed thighs. Setting all but one item asied, Heero leaned over and caught the other's glazed eyes with his own.

"Do you like to mix pain and pleasure, Wufei?"

Wufei nodded hesitantly. He had never really tried it much before but Heero's rough treatment earlier had felt wonderful, so why shouldn't he continue. Heero nodded at the answer before looking at what he had in his hands with a smirk.

"I've got some toys for us to play with, dragon. They're going to make you feel so good."

Wufei moaned at the thought. He had never actually used toys before, so had absolutely no idea what Heero could have. Reaching up, Heero showed the other boy what he had in his hands.

"These are nipple clamps, Wufei. I'm going to tighten them on your pretty nipples until you're crying out in pain."

Wufei shuddered and watched with glazed eyes and baited breath as Heero leaned over him and set the nipple clamps on his nipples before steadily tightening them. Wufei gasped and cried out as the clamps got tighter and tighter. It hurt but it also felt so good. Feeling the clamps tighten once more, Wufei screamed out and began to thrust up, trying to get some friction on his now aching cock.

Heero frowned and slapped Wufei's thigh as he reached for his next little toy.

"None of that now. We can't have you cumming too soon, now can we?"

Wufei whimpered, steadily losing all control and shuddering at what Heero held up next. The hell was that?

Heero smirked.

"This little device will make you even harder, Wufei, but it will also keep you from cumming until I release it."

Wufei's eyes widened in panic at that. Why the hell would he want that?

Heero chuckled and reached out, grabbing the other's cock in a vice grip and lifting the toy higher for Wufei to see it clearer.

"You see this rod, Wufei? I attached this rod to the cock ring with a chain, which I can take off later. But this rod is also very special, Wufei. You see... well... why don't I just show you, okay?"

Deciding it would be more fun to 'show', Heero brought the tip of the rod to the other teen's slit and began to carefully insert it into the other's hard cock. Wufei gasped and jerked at the sensations running through him as the rod moved against the inside of his cock. He couldn't take anymore, he felt like he was going to burst!

Wufei cried out in despair as Heero finished inserting the rod and quickly locked the cock ring into place around the base of the hard shaft.

"We're not done playing yet, dragon."

Reaching over to his bag, Heero quickly brought out the tube of lube he had brought along and covered two of his fingers with it. He knew Duo liked it rough and liked it dry on occasion too... but he had no idea if Wufei would like it, so decided not to chance it. He did, however, know the other liked it rough.

Reaching down, Heero looked up and caught Wufei's eyes with a smirk as he thrust both of his fingers into that tight, willing channel. Wufei gasped and groaned as he thrust back onto the invading fingers. Dear god it had been too long! Heero smirked at the reaction and quickly began to pump his fingers roughly in and out of the other. The other liked it rough, he would get it rough.

"You like that don't you, you little whore. You just love having something shoved up your tight little ass, don't you? Bet you love sucking cock too, don't you?"

Wufei moaned at the words as he thrust back onto the fingers. He couldn't take much more! Heero smirked as he received no answer and quickly and roughly pulled his fingers from within the other and grabbed up the final toy, spreading the lube on that as well.

"Tell me, Wufei, do you like having a big cock shoved up your little ass? Do you like having someone pound you into the ground while you beg and scream to be allowed to cum?"

Wufei nodded. It was all he could think to do right now. He wanted release so badly.

Heero smirked.

"Well then, I've got something good for you. I've got a dildo here for you, dragon. I'm sure you'll love it, it is ten inches long and two inches wide and has ridges all along its length. And all that is going to be shoved up your tight ass."

Wufei's eyes widened before he threw his head back and screamed as the huge dildo was thrust violently into his ill prepared opening. It hurt! God, it hurt, but it felt so good as well! Heero smirked at the scream and leaned down to capture those screaming lips in a brutal, passionate kiss before breaking away and reaching for the remote he had, turning it to the highest setting, watching as Wufei screamed and writhed on the ground as the dildo in his ass began to vibrate.

"Now, I need you to stay there, dragon. I need to make sure everything is set for when Duo wakes up."

Wufei could only jerk and moan on the floor as the dildo in his ass continued to vibrate. There was more?

A few minutes later, Heero had finished setting everything up on the bed just the way he wanted it for later and was hard as a rock from listening and watching the Chinese pilot writhe around on the floor. Damn, he was glad he had through to 'invite' the Chinese pilot to join them tonight. He was enjoying his little game more than he had thought possible and really couldn't wait to continue.

Heero smirked as he made his way over to the writhing and oblivious teen on the floor. This was one of the times he actually felt the need to thank Dr. J for increasing his stamina. ...He had a lot more planned for tonight and it really wouldn't do to pass out.

"Are you having fun, Wufei? Are you enjoying having that huge dildo shoved up your pretty little ass?"

Wufei moaned, rolling his head to the side and watching Heero with dazed and begging black eyes. Heero groaned and reached down to grip his own cock in his hand. God, he was so turned on. Looking back down at the scene on the floor, Heero smirked dangerously and reached down, pulling the other pilot to his feet.

Wufei screamed and sagged against Heero as the change of position caused the dildo in his ass to shift slightly and move deeper into his channel, if that was even possible.

"Please!"

Heero smirked and reached down to the floor, quickly picking up the strip of cloth he had left nearby and tying the other's hands behind his back before pushing him so that he was kneeling on the seat of the chair he had moved to be parallel to the bed, his torso leaning over the back of it and his ass high in the air.

"Tell me what you want, Wufei. Tell me what you need."

Wufei moaned, trying to gather enough coherent thought to answer as two hands came around to twist his nipple clamps, causing pain and pleasure to shoot through him.

"Please..."

"What is it you want, Wufei?"

Wufei groaned as he jerked forward and screamed as his decorated cock hit the back of the chair.

"Fuck me! Please, just Fuck Me!"

Heero growled. That was what he had been waiting for, but first... Heero smirked and moved around to the front of the chair, grabbing Wufei's hair once he got there.

"I don't feel like using lube, dragon, so guess what you have to do now."

Wufei groaned and looked down at the thick, hard cock in front of him.

"I want you to suck my cock before I shove it up your pretty little ass. Before you take it like the whore you are."

Wufei groaned. He wanted it so badly, he didn't even care to fight now.

Heero moaned as that pretty mouth opened for him before he tightened his grip on the hair and thrust in hard without any warning.

Wufei choked for a minute before he began diligently suckling on the thick cock thrusting harshly into his mouth. He wanted this up his ass so badly right now, he wanted to cum so much it hurt.

Heero groaned as he finally pulled out of that mouth. As much as he wanted to simply come in that mouth he wanted to be in that tight ass even more.

"You're going to get exactly what you want, dragon. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast."

Wufei groaned and shifted around on his knees as Heero moved around behind him again.

Standing behind Wufei, Heero traced his fingers lightly down that strong, bronzed back until his fingers came to the end of the dildo before he paused. Looking up, Heero smirked as his eyes caught shocked and dazed violet.

"I brought Wufei in on our little fun, koi. He's going to help me punish you, but first, why don' you watch for a bit, sit back and watch as I fuck his pretty ass raw. Then we'll move on to you."

8888888

Duo shuddered as he watched his lover smirk at him once more before he once again turned his attention back to the Chinese teen. Blinking, Duo too turned his attention to the other teen, only to meet glazed black eyes. Skimming his eyes over the other's bound form, Duo's eyes widened. Damn, he figured his lover had a bit of a fetish a little bit ago, but poor Wufei.

"Watch closely, Duo, the fun is about to really begin."

Heero waited until his love's eyes had turned back to him before going back to the task at hand. He would get to Duo after this. Finally grasping the end of the dildo, Heero smirked before roughly yanking the entire length out of the bound teen and watching in satisfaction as that dark head was thrown back with a cry and that strong back arched.

Duo's eyes widened at the size of the dildo his lover had just pulled from their friend. My god, that had been up Wufei's ass?

Heero smirked as he heard two moans, one from the bed and one from below him. Looks like his lover was getting turned on by this after all. Reaching around, Heero began to gently unhook the chain to the rod and remove the rod itself from the other's cock, leaving the cock ring itself in place.

"Do you feel empty, dragon? Do you miss having something hard and huge shoved up your pretty little ass?"

Wufei moaned, god did he ever. He was so hard it was painful and all he wanted at the moment was for Heero to fuck him.

Heero smirked at the moan before turning his eyes over to his violet eyed lover.

"Then hang on, dragon."

With no warning what so ever, Heero slammed forward, his hard cock entering the now stretched and slightly sore entrance with little resistance. The scream and moan he got in return for this action made Heero smirk and pull out, giving the other no chance to get used to the feeling before he set a brutal and punishing pace. Good god, he was still so tight, even after having that vibrator up his ass!

Wufei screamed as he felt that thick, wonderful cock enter his ass. The pain and the pleasure mixed wonderfully; he couldn't tell where one began and the other ended! Letting his head loll to the side, his own dark eyes met glazed and lust filled violet. Dear god, if this is what Heero was doing to him, what would he do to his own lover, and why did he need his help?

Duo moaned as he watched his lover pound into their Chinese friend. That had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. He knew all his fellow pilots were good looking in their own rights, but really... why hadn't he known what the other pilot had hidden under those clothes all this time?

Seeing the effects of his actions in both his partners, Heero smirked and changed his angle; time to up the ante. Wufei screamed as his prostate was hit hard, sending pleasure through his veins and causing him to beg. Dear god, he needed to cum!

"Heero... p-please! Please le-let me cum!"

Heero smirked as the proud warrior begged beneath him and looked over to the bed where his lover was staring transfixed at the pair of them.

"What do... you think, Koi?"

Duo blinked as he processed what his lover had asked; he was a little slow at the moment, more focused on the erotic sight of his lover's dick sliding in and out of their friend's tight sheath than anything else.

"Yes."

Heero smirked.

"Very well, dragon, it looks like you'll get your wish."

Reaching around, Heero smirked and released the ring just as he gave a particularly hard thrust directly to the other's prostate. Wufei screamed as the ring was released just as his prostate was struck, sending him directly into orgasm. Heero growled as the already tight sheath tightened even more around him and shoved forward one final time, before emptying his load inside the Chinese pilot.

Panting, Heero smirked and looked over to catch his lover's glazed eyes before reaching down and pulling up the toy he had hidden earlier that night. Slipping out of the other Heero quickly took the toy and shoved it up the painfully abused channel. Wufei gasped and groaned as whatever it was pressed against his prostate.

"Do you know what that is, Wufei? That is a butt plug. It'll make sure my cum stays in your body all night long."

Both Wufei and Duo groaned at the words, as Heero began untying the Chinese pilot, a dark smirk on his face. Oh, he was far, far from done with these two. He had plans and he couldn't wait to get started. Reaching down, Heero easily pulled the sated Wufei off the chair and set him gently on his feet, steadying him as his knees nearly gave out when the butt plug pressed harder against his prostate.

Leading the black haired youth over to the bed, he smirked down at the now highly aroused and confused Duo.

"You didn't think I was done with you, did you Koi? Now get up on your hands and knees."

Duo moaned and did as he was told, watching as Heero and Wufei knelt on the bed before him. Seeing his lover in the position he wanted and Wufei kneeling, half hard, in front of his lover, Heero smirked and went over to sit in the abandoned chair, making sure he had a good view of the pair.

"Now then, Duo, you're gonna do as you're told like a good little slut, yes?"

Duo moaned, god, what else did his lover have planned for the night?

"Good. Then here's what you're going to do first, Koi. You're going to suck Wufei off, Koi. You're going to let him fuck your mouth while I watch, and maybe if you're good I'll come join in."

Both Duo and Wufei moaned at this and Duo eyed the dark cock in front of him. It did look good; and dear god, he wanted to be used like Heero had used his mouth before.

"Oh and Wufei; one thing, Duo loves to be used, and used roughly."

Wufei groaned loudly and looked down into lust glazed violet eyes and down further to the open, panting mouth. Well, if the other wanted to be used, who was he to argue. Reaching out a hand, Wufei grasped the long hair tightly in his hands before plunging his cock roughly passed the parted lips and down the tight throat.

Duo choked slightly before quickly getting used to the rough treatment from the other, moaning around the hard, thick shaft in his mouth as he began to lick the shaft and suck as it entered and exited his throat in harsh thrusts.

Heero groaned as Wufei took his advice and began using his Koi's mouth harshly. Good god, if they kept that up he wouldn't last long before he joined in. Looking once more at the raven's expression of bliss and his lover's beautiful lips stretched around the other's large girth, Heero groaned and surged up from his seat. He had to join in.

Getting up on the bed behind his lover, Heero smirked and quickly shoved two dry fingers into his lover's tight channel. The moan he got from his lover had Wufei screaming as vibrations raced up his cock. Heero chuckled as he pulled his fingers out. His lover was still just barely stretched from their earlier activities with the toy.

Looking over at Wufei's thrown back head and his cock thrusting harshly in and out of Duo's mouth, Heero groaned and lined his own cock up to his lover's entrance. With no warning what so ever to the pair, Heero thrust forward in one harsh move and fully entered his lover, dry and ill prepared, listening to his lover scream around their friend's thrusting cock as he convulsed around him.

Grunting, Heero pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in harshly and setting a punishing rhythm, using all of his considerable strength to shove into his lover and shove the violet eyed youth harsher onto the black haired one's incoming cock.

Duo moaned and screamed as best as he could around the cock invading his mouth. It felt so good, being used by the both of them at once. It also felt so good not to be treated like a china doll anymore. He was a soldier, dammit, and could handle a bit of pain. A particularly harsh thrust from Heero sent him even further onto Wufei's cock and Duo heard a groan as he felt the cock slide down the back of his throat before being pulled back out again.

Smirking as he continued to pound into his lover, Heero reached out and pulled Duo's head back away from Wufei's cock. Both participants groaned at the action before Duo sat up a bit so that his back was pressed against Heero's chest and began riding the cock inside him, trying to match his lover's harsh rhythm.

Heero grinned darkly as he looked at the panting Wufei to his desperate lover. Grinning, Heero roughly pulled out of the tight passage, ignoring Duo's cry of protest and threw his lover down on the bed on his back, drawing a cry from the violet eyed demon.

"I don't think so, Duo. Wufei, come over here and suck Duo's cock while you continue to fuck his mouth. I'm going to go back to fucking our Shinigami raw. Then we'll move on."

Wufei groaned and did as ordered, making sure the other's cock was in easy reach before roughly violating the Shinigami's mouth. Looking down at the cock in front of him, Wufei groaned and quickly took the length into his mouth, pausing only momentarily as he watched Heero's cock roughly violate the violet eyed teen's entrance.

Groaning at the visual, Wufei sped up his thrust and worked all the harder to get the other teen off. Feeling the Chinese teen's balls tighten, Duo pulled back as much as he could with the other still thrusting inside him. Crying out, Wufei thrust deep within the American one final time before releasing his load within that sinful mouth.

Attempting to swallow, Duo nearly chocked as Wufei's scream sent vibrations down his cock and Heero struck his prostate. Arching his back, Duo gave a cry of his own and came down Wufei's throat. Feeling that already tight entrance tighten even further, Heero grunted and continued to thrust. Looking down at the sated pair, Heero smirked. While they may be sated, they were no where near finished.

Duo was still caught up in the pleasure Heero was giving his, by now, over sensitive entrance and Wufei was enthralled by the sight of his cock disappearing inside the other boy. Smirking, Heero reached out and wrapped his hands around the Chinese youth's cock, stroking the sensitive organ back into hardness as he dragged the youth closer to him. Once the other was closer, Heero reached out his other hand and began roughly manipulating the butt plug within the other, forcing it deep and hard till it struck repeatedly against the other's prostate.

Crying out, Wufei panted as his erection began to return. Smirking, Heero pushed Wufei to the side as his thrusts became more erratic.

"Stay there, Wufei. We'll continue in a minute."

Screaming, Duo thrashed about as Heero struck his prostate again and again. Grunting, Heero thrust in one more time before finally allowing himself to cum inside his lover's raw entrance. Duo creamed out again as he felt his lover's hot cum fill his raw entrance to the brim. God, it hurt so wonderfully!

Watching the others' reactions, Wufei stroked himself, his eyes widened however as Heero pulled out, still nearly fully hard.

"Heero?"

Heero threw a smirk his way before grabbing Duo's wrists and using them to lift his lithe lover off the bed. Quickly securing him to the handcuffs he had secured to the bed's canopy earlier that night, Heero released his lover and allowed him to hang there; panting, on his knees, with his hands secured above his head.

Grabbing Wufei and pulling him over, Heero settled the other in front of his lover and reached under the bed pillow, grabbing the lube he had hidden there and reaching around to lube the Chinese man up.

"We're not done yet, Duo. Now, Wufei is going to shove his hard cock up your raw ass, hard."

Wufei moaned at the stimulation to his cock and both he and Duo moaned at the words. Settling where Heero had put him, Wufei grabbed Duo's hips and roughly pushed inside the much abused entrance. The feeling of Wufei entering his already raw entrance had Duo screaming out and thrashing in pleasurable pain.

Heero smirked as he moved behind Duo, resting his chin on the other's shoulder as he spoke the them both.

"Now hold still a minute, Wufei."

Wufei did as told, groaning at the effort it took for him to not pound into the American.

"Now Duo, we get to try a new experience. Now I'm going to shove my hard cock right up your tight ass, right along side Wufei's."

Duo's eyes widened as did Wufei's.

"You're going to be able to take it, right Koi? You're going to be able to take both our cocks up your tight, slutty, greedy ass? You're going to let us pound you so hard you won't walk right for the next week? You're going to let me shove my dry cock up in your already raw ass along side Wufei's hot, hard cock?"

Duo groaned as he listened to everything that was said to him, throwing his head back and thrusting back toward his lover; throwing all doubts away for the moment. Smirking over his lover's shoulder at the still slightly stunned Wufei, Heero angled his hips and just barely touched the tip of his cock to the entrance already stretched to its limits.

Gritting his teeth, Heero set his cock gently against that entrance alongside Wufei's cock.

"Hang on, you two."

Gripping Duo's hips in a crushing grip, Heero thrust forward just as violently as before; forcing his large, hard cock inside his lover's tight entrance alongside Wufei's own large, hard cock. All three cried out at the sensations rushing through their bodies. Duo screamed as he felt the pain flare through him, burning through his veins and sending him writhing, his burning channel contracting around the cocks inside him.

Wufei screamed as he felt the friction of Heero's dry cock scraping against his own. Gasping, Wufei threw his head back, reveling in the feelings coursing through his body as the tight passage he was buried in seemed to work as hard as it could to crush his own cock against Heero's.

Heero groaned in pleasure as he felt the flexing muscles of his lover's passage and Wufei's own cock hard against his own in the confined space. Gripping Duo's slim hips in a tight grip, Heero reached out one hand and grasped Wufei's chin with it. Pulling Wufei into a hard kiss, Heero pulled almost all the way out of his lover, before beginning to plunge back in, encouraging Wufei to pull out.

It wasn't long before a rhythm was set and Duo was screaming out and writhing in his restraints. He felt so full. He was never empty! Whenever one of them was pulling out the other was pushing right back in; both hitting his prostate on every thrust.

Duo screamed out his release, cumming violently all over Wufei's stomach. His passage tightened around the pair thrusting violently in and out of him and both moaned, but to Duo's shock, both continued to thrust inside him, harsher than before.

Screaming as he became hard again at the continued stimulation to his prostate, Duo thrashed in his restraints, trying desperately to get some attention to his neglected and once again hard member.

"...Please."

Heero smirked as he continued to thrust into the ever tightening passage, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder as he spoke.

"What's the matter, Koi? Aren't you enjoying having our hard cocks shoved so deep up your sexy ass? Don't you just love never feeling empty; always having your prostate pounded?"

Duo screamed as Heero changed his rhythm and slammed up inside him at the same time Wufei did; filling him to the brim with hot, hard cock.

Wufei faltered at the sensation of a tighter than usual space before he caught on and began thrusting alongside Heero, both entering and exiting that sweet passage at the same time. Duo continued to scream and buck; riding the cocks inside him for all he was worth. Good god, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

A few more thrusts with both cocks stretching him way past his limit and hitting his prostate dead on and Duo came violently for the fifth time that night. His passage crushing the cocks inside him; causing both the others to groan and thrust hard inside him one last time before shooting their loads simultaneously, directly against the brunette's abused prostate.

Feeling the hot seed burn pleasurably within his passage and the pressure of the pair shooting their load against his prostate, Duo threw his head back as he was struck with a particularly violent dry orgasm.

Panting filled the room as all involved tried to catch their breaths. Sighing, Heero carefully pulled from within his exhausted lover and reached around the other to help an equally exhausted Wufei pull out of his lover before setting him gently on his side on the bed, removing the butt plug from within the tired Chinese male before turning his attention to his lover. Smiling gently at his lover's tired violet eyes and sated expression, Heero carefully unhooked the restraints holding his lover up on his knees before holding him to his chest and settling himself carefully against Wufei.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, there they are, the lemons. I feel kinda bad, cause these scenes all total, are twice as long what the actual chapter is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And before I forget, just cause Wufei had sex with Duo and Heero does not mean he's not getting together with Harry, he'd probably quit being my muse if that was the case.


End file.
